La más bella flor de cerezo
by LaDySaKuRaCraZy
Summary: -¿No conoces la historia del siervo herido y el león? ¿Que pensarías si la "inocente" chihiro se encontrará llorando y al lado la supuesta "malvada" de nombre Sakura ? -Qué chihiro es el siervo y Sakura el león... -¡Exacto! Es lo que quiere que crean todo
1. Sin Retorno

La ciudad de Tokio...

Me dirijo a Entil High School, donde estudio actualmente.

-Sakura- pronunció mi nombre

Tokio... una ciudad con más de 2 millones de personas y me la tengo que encontrar aquí.

_Mira que es mala suerte_ – pensé- aunque claro estudiando en el mismo instituto tenia que pasar.

Sayaka Chihiro,tiene 16 años, la piel blanca, largos cabellos de un color negro azulado,nariz pequeña al igual que sus labios, es de mi altura pero al ser tan delgada, le da un aspecto sumamente delicado.

-Hola Sayaka-dije fingiendo una sonrisa de medio lado

-Madre mía si que eres rápida , hace un tiempo que llevo corriendo detrás tuyo y llamándote-contestó con las manos en las piernas como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

_Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que te estaba evitando-pensé-_¿De verdad? Lo siento no tenia ni idea- dije con una sonrisa fingida.

Nos dirigimos al instituto y por el camino las dos estuvimos hablando de temas triviales , bueno en realidad solo hablaba ella mientras yo me mantenía callada,era como un loro.

-Y me repetía una y otra vez lo linda que era – decía con una sonrisa intentando despertar en mi, celos.

Siempre lo hace,ella es así, sale con uno y otro y luego se pasa el día hablando de lo mucho que la elogian los chicos y que a veces incluso le gustaría ser más normalita para no ser tan "popular".

La verdad es que me da igual, a todo esto.. todavía no me he presentado.

Soy Sakura Haruno,tengo 16 años, soy blanca como la nieve , unos ojos color jade , un raro color de pelo rosa y no, no es teñido es mi color de pelo natural, estatura media y soy nada del ptro mundo.

Llegamos al Entil, no había demasiada gente pues todavía era temprano, es mejor así me gusta la tranquilidad de el Entil cuando esta casi vacío.. nos dirigimos a nuestra clase , sí, ella encima va conmigo a clase.

-Buenos días- saludamos al unísono al entrar

-Bu- bu -enos dí-as Sakura-san, Sayaka-san -dijo una tímida chica con pelo azul, ¿ su nombre? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo .

-Buenos días Hinata- respondió Sayaka- ¡Hinata! Ese era su nombre, maldita memoria..

Me dirigí a mi pupitre que se encontraba al final del todo, a mi lado se sentaba Uchiha Sasuke, tiene el pelo negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, una sonrisa perfecta , piel blanca y cuerpo perfecto, es uno de los chicos más guapos de Entil.

Y a mi otro lado Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto cumple con el estereotipo de chico perfecto, pelo rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, de piel bronceada, y un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso al igual que un dios griego. Es majo pero puede llegar a ser muy pesado cuando quiere.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan-saludaba alegremente mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días Naruto-salude de la misma forma- Aunque siempre procuro guardar las distancias... pues Naruto tiene muchas admiradoras obsesionadas y desde luego no quiero ser la próxima victima de esas enfermas, el otro día casi matan a una chica por toparse sin querer con Naruto y él en su inmensa caballerosidad intentara ayudarla a levantarse.

_Tontas_-pensé-Tampoco es para tanto.

P.O.V. NARUTO

Acabo de llegar a clase después de caminar un largo camino desde mi casa, siempre vengo con unas ganas tremendas a clase. Solo para verla a ella. Sakura Haruno, un ángel caído del cielo, una diosa, la chica más hermosa del universo , con su hermosa cabellera de un exótico color rosa, sus hermosos ojos jade, su nariz perfilada y esos labios que te invitan a que los beses, es esbelta y con una piel blanquecina nívea.

Hace tiempo que la conozco, a ella y a mi mejor amigo el teme de Sasuke, a decir verdad , si he decidido apuntarme a este Entil fue solo par estar a lado de mi Sakura-chan, aunque ella siempre me ignora totalmente...¡Depresión!

-¡Naruto!_-Oh no.. es ella otra vez – _la pesada de Sayaka

-¿Comó has pasado tu fin de semana Naruto-kun?- me decía con una sonrisa, aunque parezca muy inocente esta chica no es mas que una arpía.¿Qué como lo sé?

El otro día paseaba por el centro comercial porque tenia que comprarme unas nuevas playeras que combinaran con mi uniforme, pues es obligatorio llevarlo.. cuando las vi a ella y a Sakura-chan en un tienda de vestidos,me acerque a saludarlas hasta que oí que sakura-chan decia..

-¡Mira Sayaka! ¿No es lindo? - decía mientras apuntaba con el dedo a un lindo vestido azul marino.

-¿Lindo? Por favor Sakura es lo más feo que he visto en mi vida y bla bla bla- se la paso criticando el vestido y el mal gusto de la gente.Y cuando Sakura-chan se fue a casa, la vi comprar el mismo vestido que había dicho que le parecía tan horrible.

-Bien- le contesté fríamente y me dirigí al pupitre de mi amigo Sasuke- ¡Teme!-grité

-¡Dobe! - me dijo con fastidio-¿Donde diablos te metiste? Te estuve llamando todo el fin de semana y ni te molestaste en coger el maldito teléfono.

-Estuve ocupado-respondí

-¡Y un cuerno! Seguro que te pasaste todo el día tumbado en el sofá- dijo casi gritando-¡Estúpido teme! Me conoce demasiado bien.

P.O.V. SAKURA

Ya había tocado el primer timbre y por fin dieron comienzo las clases, acabamos de empezar el curso así que tengo que estar concentrada en aprobar, aunque no me será fácil si sigo con estos dos al lado.

Las primeras clases pasaron rápido, nada más nos presentamos ante todos y comentamos algunas cosas de nosotros.

-Muy bien chicos.. ahora que ya nos conocemos todos empezaremos por decidir quien sera el nuevo delegado o delegada y subdelegado o subdelegada de nuestra clase-Dijo Kakashi nuestro tutor y profesor de literatura.

-Lo haremos a sorteo y no quiero quejas ¿entendido?-pregutó el profesor

-¡Si!- contestamos todos al unísono .

Y ya estaban todos los papelillos con los nombres del delegado/a y subdelegado/a.Y el delegado/a es...

-Naruto Uzumaki y el subdelegado/a – continuó- Sayaka Chihiro

_Oh no..Ya ha empezado esto es un punto sin retorno..._


	2. La Mascara perfecta

CAPITULO 2: UNA MASCARA PERFECTA

Después de que el profesor Kakashi anunciará quienes estarían condenados durante todo el curso, soñó el timbre del descanso. Como siempre en los descansos voy con mi amigo el teme, con Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga y Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Qué tal con Sayaka?¿ Os lo pasasteis bien?- preguntó Kiba con sorna

-No mejor que tú con tu perro-respondí- Kiba puso los ojos como platos y todos nos empezamos a burlar del chico perro.

Estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando de mis amistades, hasta que la vi y,me dirigí hacia ella.

P.O.V Sakura

¡Por fin! Ya había llegado el descanso... estaba agotada, las clases de literatura son muy aburridas.

Estaba en mi mundo hasta que pasó Naruto y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sakura-chan ¿porqué estas tan sola?-me preguntço mientras me miraba preocupado

-No es nada, solo necesitaba pensar...-le dije

-Sakura-chan si tienes cualquier problema puedes contarmelo, lo que sea...-me lo dijo casi en un susurro-¿Qué te preocupa?

Le mire a esos ojos y...

-Si es algo sexual podría resolverlo en un momento-dijó mirandome los pechos?-¡Na-ru-to!-mi voz cambio a un tono tan grave que hasta a mi me sorprendió, ese baka no es más que un pervertido que siempre esta pensando en lo mismo.

-Sa-sa-sakura-chan no era más que una pequeña broma no te lo tomes tan a pecho-dijo rápidamente mientras movía las manos a los dos lados.

-Eso es ¡pechos!- dije mientras levantaba mi mano para meterle tremendo golpe-es a los pechos donde me estabas mirando ¡pervertido!-grité mientras lo mandaba a volar con mi mano derecha..

El grupo de Sasuke y sus amigos miraban la escena tan cómica de esos dos mientras reian a carcajadas, Naruto tenia el don... de cagarla siempre.

Ya había tocado el timbre y volvieron a clase.

Cuando llegue a clase mis cosas estaban tiradas por el suelo,rápidamente fui a recogerlas y preguntándome quien haría tal cosa..Y ahora que lo recuerdo..no he visto a Sayaka en todo el recreo,me encontraba agachada en el suelo, había recogido casi todas mis cosas hasta que alguien se cruzo en mi frente, era Sayaka , también no se porque pero se agachó a mi altura y recogió una nota que se encontraba en mi estuche,que raro, no recuerdo a ver dejado ninguna nota ahí, mientras pensaba en todo eso, Sayaka leyó la nota con una cara de sorprendida y de la nada empezó a reir a carcajadas.

-¡Vaya! Sakura no sabia que estuvieras tan loca y tan desesperada por Sasuke-kun-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras me miraba con superioridad.

-No tengo ni idea de que me estas hablando- y era cierto no se de donde diablos se saca que yo estoy loca por Sasuke..

-Entonces.. ¿que es esta nota o mejor dicho carta de amor?-Sayaka empezó a leer la "carta" en alto delante de todo la clase..

-Querido Sasuke-kun

No paro de pensar en ti, cada día que pasa estoy mas enamorada, no se que me pasa contigo,lo único que sé es que te necesito junto a mí- ella seguía leyendo la "carta" y todos los alumnos se quedaban perplejos y se miraban unos a otros y luego todos me miraban a mi, en esa carta ponía que amaba a Sasuke y que quería entregarme a él,fue ahí cuando lo recordé , hace un año escribí esa carta para que Sasuke se fijará aunque sea un poquito más en mi, pero hace más de dos meses que el y yo somos amigos y sentí que si que se fijaba en mí como quería y que no me hacía falta entregarle la carta ya, pero ahora.. Sayaka esta revelando mis más profundos sentimientos hacia él, enfrente de todos , incluso en frente suya .Ya no lo aguante más y mi cuerpo reacciono solo .

¡PLAF! El sonido de la cachetada resonó por toda la clase- ¿COMO TE ATREVES?, ¡como te atreves a hacer esto en frente de todos! Nunca fuiste mi amiga , jamas quisiste serlo- y mientras le soltaba lodo lo que pensaba de ella, ella empezó a llorar y..

-¡Eres mala!1Eres mala conmigo! dijiste que era la última vez que me pegabas- gritó

-¿Qué?¿ De que demonios estaba hablando? Yo jamás le había puesto las manos encima, hasta hoy.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Naruto acababa de llegar a clase y no se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

P.O.V Naruto

Había sonado la campana y empecé a dirigirme a clase, pero sentí muchas ganas de mear y me fui corriendo al baño, el teme y los demás ya estaban en clase , así que camine hacia ella pero cuando llegue, había mucho alboroto .

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunté en voz alta mientras me abría paso entre mis compañeros , ahora lo veía claro , estaban todos alrededor de ¿Sayaka? Y ¿Sakura-chan?¿Qué demonios?.

Sayaka estaba en el suelo mientras sujetaba su mejilla derecha con una mano y al parecer también lloraba, a su lado de pie se encontraba Sakura-chan con la cara totalmente roja, la verdad no entendía nada.

-¡No paras de golpearme!-Sayaka empezó a gritar a Sakura-¡Me golpeas porque estas frustrada! Te fastidia que yo sea mejor que tú y me utilizabas como amiga- Sayaka gritaba haciéndose la víctima.

Y al parecer lo consiguió la gente miraba con mala cara a Sakura y empezaron a cuchicear hasta que

-¿Es eso verdad? - el que hablaba era Higurashi Souga - ¿siempre has estado golpeando a la indefensa Sayaka?

P.O.V. Sakura

Intenté articular alguna palabra pero.. nada .. no había nada que hacer, había caído en su trampa, ahora tenia la mascara perfecta...

Me fui corriendo allí, tan rápido que ni si quiera me moleste en coger mis cosas, me dirigía a mi casa corriendo y alguna que otra lagrima traviesa resbala sobre mi mejilla, no sabia que hacer.

Llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación, pase toda la tarde llorando , hasta que tocaron a mi puerta..

-Sakura, cariño-era mi madre-tienes visita cielo, al parecer es un chico.

Me seque las lagrimas y fui a ver de quien se trataba, baje las escaleras, y aunque estaba en pijama me daba igual , abrí la puerta y lo ahí parado contemplando la luna y parecía que portaba algo con él.

-Te traje tus cosas- me dijo- te fuiste tan rápido que ni siquiera te acordaste de cogerlas-siguió hablando-estaba muy preocupado por ti , tienes los ojos rojos ¿has estado llorando verdad?

-Solo asentí-mañana no iré a clase así que por favor avisa al profesor de mi ausencia-le dije.

-Vendrás, no pienso dejarte sola-me miraba con determinación, esa que siempre me ha encantado- no te preocupes al que se meta contigo se las vera conmigo- sonrió.

-Arigato-le agradecí mientras lloraba y el me abrazó , me apoye en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba con esos fuertes brazos.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado que estaría tan cerca de él como lo estoy ahora, yo.. quiero a esta persona.


	3. Amenzas ¿Dónde?

AMENAZAS ¿DONDÉ?

Es increible que unas simples palabras me hayan reconfortado tanto...

Hace dos años que conozco a Naruto y desde el primer día el fue tan tierno...

¡No! ¿En que estoy pensando?, es decir, es Naruto.

Pero gracias a él siento que puedo continuar, siento que tal vez pueda superar las miradas tan crueles con las que me miraban mis comañeros... duele, la verdad es que duele, y me odio a mi misma por volver a caer en la trampa de Say ( nota: dimunitivo de Sayaka).

-Say..- pensé con un suspiro- al principio no puedo negar que fue simpatica pero todo eso no fue mas que una simple fachada, al igual que lo que esta haciendo ahora con los demás.

-FLASH BACK-

Acababa de salir de clase y tenia mucha prisa porque llegar a casa, pues mi madre me esperaba y ya iba tarde , seguramente mi madre me regañaria.

.Oye!-escuche una voz a mi espalda- creo que esto es tuyo- me entregó una tela de seda mientras me sonreia. Era una bufanda , mi bufanda..

-Vaya! Muchas gracias-le contesté de la misma manera.

-Me llamo Sayaka Chihiro, encantada de conocerte- se presentó.

-Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno lo, el placer es mio- le dijé con la mayor ilusión del mundo, pues era la primera chica de esa escuela con la que entablaba una conversación.

No tenia ni idea de donde me estaba metiendo..

Había pasado un año y todavia no habia hecho ni una sola amiga en Entil, era muy raro Say saludaba a todos los que pasaban y yo me quedaba como una forever alone.

Los unicos que me hablaban era Sasuke y Naruto y alguna que otra vez la peliazul esa tan timida que nunca logro recordar su nombre...¡joder! ¿como se llamaba? ¿Piñata? Creo que no. ¿Minata? Rimaba con pirata creo. No,ese nombre es muy raro. Bah! ¿que mas dá? En resumen.. mis unicos amigos VERDADEROS.

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

Y pensar que todo comenzó por una estupida bufanda..

/Toc, toc ,toc/

-Sakura tu amigo te esta esperando- me avisaba mi madre desde la puerta.

-Si, ya voy-dijé para luego salir a la calle.

P.O.V. Naruto

Hoy me habia levantado temprano para no llegar tarde a recoger a Sakura-chan en su casa, la verdad es que ella necesita de mi apoyo ahora más que nunca y yo se lo voy a dar.

-Sakura-chan- pensaba embobado- me siento un poco raro al pensar en todo lo que haría por esa mujer.. moriria por ella, mataria por ella, me sucidaria si ella me lo pidiese y jamás la haria llorar.

Ahora caminaba hasta su casa, vive a dos calles de mi casa asi que no queda muy lejos. Llegué a su casa y llamé al timbre, quien me contesto fue su madre y me dijo que le avisaria de mi llegada, solo esperé dos minutos antes de ver a aquel ángel salir por la puerta.

-Hola Naruto- me saludo con una sonrisa

-Buenos dias Sakura-chan- la abracé

-¿Pero que haces baka?- me reñia sonrojada.

Yo solo me reí, me encantaba verla sonrojada y feliz... porque su felicidad es lo más importante para mi y no importa lo que tenga que sacrificar para que ella sea feliz. Sacrificaria mi vida, mi felcidad y mi integridad mental , lo que sea, con tal de verla sonreir.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el colegio, cuando llegamos pude ver como la gente nos miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-Sakura-chan voy un segundo al baño-le dije

-De acuerdo pero no tardes- me contestó

Solo reí.

P.O.V. Sakura

Naruto me avisó de que iba al baño, le dije que no tardara, justo después de que se fuera se me acercaron un par de chicas.

-¡Vaya! Y tenias cara de mosquita muerta – me dijó una morena de ojos castaños- no solo te dedicas a pegar a chicas indefensas si no que encima te dedicas a robarle sus novios.

-Las aparencias engañan- dijo la que la acompañaba- sabemos que Naruto sale con Say ¿porque narices te tienes que meter entre ellos dos?- me dijo con tono de reproche- como vuelvas a interponerte en su relación saldrás relamente herida.

¿De que demonios me estan hablando?¿Naruto sale con Say?¿Estoy en medio de ellos dos?¿Cuando empezó todo esto ?¿Porque ahora?¿Naruto me mintió?¿Solo juega conmigo?¿ A que huelen las nubes?

Sí, se me ha ido la pinza pero solo el hecho de pensar que Naruto me haya engañado con la perra en celo de Say me hierve la sangre.

¿Engañado? No, el y yo no estamos juntos... en realidad ni si quiera sé que siente el por mi o .. no lo sé,no entendia nada y solo tenia muchisimas ganas de llorar.

Las chicas ya se habian ido a clase pues hacia tiempo que habia sonado el timbre que daba comienzo a las clases, vislumbre a Naruto que salia del baño sonriendome mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Siento mucho la demor..- no le deje terminar

-No importa- le contesté ,tenia muchas ganas de que me respondiera a todas aquellas preguntas que rondaban mi mente pero no sabia como preguntarle.

No tengo derecho a juzgarle el solo me apoyó, jamás me dijo que amaba o nada por el estilo , asi que.. ¿que tendria que reprochatle?

En cierto que pensé en pegarle y decirle que se vaya con su perra sin si quiera preguntarle nada,salir corriendo ,guiarme por mis impulsos, mis celos y..¿celos?

¡mierda! Ya empiezo a delirar otra vez, no son celos realmente, solo me siento engañada o algo por el estilo ..¿no es asi?

Pero si saliera corriendo sin preguntarle nada pareceria una niña tonta e inmadura que en vez de saber si es verdad o no, sale huyendo.. y sí, puedo ser una tonta y seguir sin preguntarle si es cierto o no pero al menos no voy a huir.

P.O.V. Sayaka

¡No lo entiendo! He hecho que nadie se quiera acercar a ella, la puse en ridiculo en frente de todos, incluso he copiado todo lo que tiene, el color de labios, la forma de llevar el uniforme,color de uñas, zapatillas, bolsos, pulseras, collares,pendientes y aun así no me siento feliz.

Soy rica, muy guapa, tengo muchas amigas, los chicos se mueren por mis huesos y aun así no consigo ser feliz... pero la veo a ella .. es de clase media, no tiene amigas, es guapita pero no tanto como yo y aun así la veo siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, determinación, positividad... no sé pero la veo siempre feliz.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ella , que no tengo yo?-me pregunté mientras la veia caminar con una enorme sonrisa al lado de ¿Naruto?

Dí una sonrisa de medio lado pensando que ya tenia la solución..

-Ya se lo que tiene ella que no tengo yo - me dije mientras miraba a cierto rubio.

En ese mismo instante pasaban dos amigas de la infancia por el pasillo y se me ocurrió una brillante idea..¡ACCIÓN! Toca interpretar, comencé a llorar.

-Chicas- las llamé

´-¿Qué te ha pasado Say?- me preguntarón-¿porque lloras?- volvieron a preguntar

-Es Sakura -dijé con la voz y la cabeza baja

-¿Otra vez? ¿Ha vuelto a pegarte, es eso?- me miraban preocupadas

-No-dijé- es mucho peor-continué- hace menos de dos semanas Naruto-kun me pidió una cita, y decidí aceptarla- ellas me miraban con interes..

¡BIEN!

Todo esta saliendo como lo planeé-pensé-

Naruto-kun fue tan lindo y tierno que no me pude resistir y despues de nuestra cita lo besé , el me correspondió y me pidió ser su novia.. yo acepté, pero Sakura se enteró y al día siguiente vino a amenazarme diciendo que él era suyo y que si no lo dejaba sería capaz de matarme-terminé de decir.

-Esa chica es lo peor- gritaron- no te preocupes Say no dejaremos que te suceda nada- me dijeron mientras me abrazaban.. en sus brazos sonreí de manera macabra.

Después de un rato..

Ellas se fueron y empecé a reir. Es tan divertido manipular a la gente para que haga lo que yo quiera.

P.O.V. Naruto

¿Qué le pasa? Lleva mucho tiempo con ese semblante triste, desde que volví del baño no ha vuelto a sonreir ni una sola vez y eso que ya es la ultima clase.

-Sakura-chan- la llamé y ella me miró- ¿te ocurre algo? Pareces eatar triste – le pregunté

-No es nada Naruto- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Soy muy despistado y idiota pero conozco lo sufiente a mi pelirosa para saber que me miente... mas la pregunta ahora es ¿por qué?

¿Acaso estará asi por Sasuke-teme?-pensé- si es asi le partiré la boca al teme... siempre hace entristecer a .

El timbre sonó, empezé a recoger mis cosas con muchisima ilusión pues creí que acompañaria a Sakura-chan pero me equivoqué, cuando me giré su pupitre estaba vacio asi que suponí que ella ya se habia ido a casa y, sin decirme nada.

Me invadió una triteza derrepente hasta que se me acercó el mismisimo demonio.

-Naruto-kun- me llamó con cara de niña buena, yo solo la ignoré-sé que estas enfadado conmigo pero Sakura-chan es la autenti-no le deje terminar

¿QUÉ?-le grité- ¿la auentica mala de tu cuento de yupi? ¿que pasa?¿te imaginas que eres blancanieves y que Sakura es la "bruja mala!-le dije alterado y haciendo con mis dedos el digno de entre comillas- a mi no me engañas.. sé que no eres lo que pareces y ya que estas aquí te dejaré este mensaje bien clarito.. espero que lo guardes bien en esa cabezota que tienes, que para algo te tiene que servir, o eso digo yo.-Alejate de mi, no me hables, no me mires, no me llames, no me toques,no respires y sobre todo alejate de Sakura-chan porque como me entere de que la vuelves a lastimar con alguna de tus sucias mentiras...

-QUÉ?- me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa- ¿me pegarás?

-No cielo-le dijé- yo soy un caballero y jamás pegaria a una mujer, las respeto demasiado, pero recuerda que tu no eres tan influencial como yo en este colegio y creemé que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer con unas simples palabras, tengo amigos y fans por todo Entil, personas que son realmente de fiar y estarian dispuestas a cubrime si cometiera algun crimen, por ejemplo, asesinato.

Ella me miró con una cara de asombro.

-Yo... no te tengo miedo estupida mancha amarilla – por fin mostraba su verdadera forma …


	4. METEDURAS DE PATA

Decidí darle una sorpresa a Naruto, asi que me fui de clase sin avisarle,él salio el último y estaba en el pasillo, cuando iba a pronunciar su nombre le vi con Say, parecia realmente enfadado, me acerque un poco para oir su conversación.

-Naruto-kun- le llamó con una voz dulce, yo se que fingia-sé que estas enfadado conmigo pero Sakura-chan es la autenti-no la dejo terminar

¿QUÉ?-le grito- ¿la auentica mala de tu cuento de yupi? ¿que pasa?¿te imaginas que eres blancanieves y que Sakura es la "bruja mala!-lo dijo alterado y haciendo gestos- a mi no me engañas.. sé que no eres lo que pareces y ya que estas aquí te dejaré este mensaje bien clarito.. espero que lo guardes bien en esa cabezota que tienes, que para algo te tiene que servir, o eso digo yo.-Alejate de mi, no me hables, no me mires, no me llames, no me toques,no respires y sobre todo alejate de Sakura-chan porque como me entere de que la vuelves a lastimar con alguna de tus sucias mentiras...

En ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que creí que saldría de mi pecho, nadie nunca me había defendido de esa manera ¿acaso...le gustaré? Pero si es asi..¿por qué aquellas chicas me dijeron todo aquello?

-QUÉ?- le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa- ¿me pegarás?

-No cielo-le contestó con una sonrisa- yo soy un caballero y jamás pegaria a una mujer, las respeto demasiado, pero recuerda que tu no eres tan influencial como yo en este colegio y creemé que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer con unas simples palabras, tengo amigos y fans por todo Entil, personas que son realmente de fiar y estarian dispuestas a cubrime si cometiera algun crimen, por ejemplo, asesinato.

Vi como la cara de Say cambió a una de miedo mezclado con asombronque jamás había visto en mi vida, después de lo que le dijo Naruto ella le solto algo que no puede entender porque en ese momento yo ya no estaba en este mundo.

Say salió corriendo del aula y Naruto se quedó solo y en silencio, por fin reaccioné y me acerqué a él.

-Sakura-chan-susurró-Sakura-chan pensé que te ya te habías ido.

-Pensé en darte una sorpresa pero ya veo que fui yo la sorprendida-le dijé con una sonrisa-muchas gracias por defenderme Naruto nadie jamás se había portado tan bien conmigo pero ¿por qué lo has hecho? No era necesario.

-Por supuesto que sí Sakura-chan-lo dijo casi gritando-no soporto que la gente te vea como alguien mala o una persona cruel, siendo que eres como un ángel, y el más hermoso que ha pisado jamás la tierra-lo dijo sonrojado.

Nunca nadie me habia dicho algo asi, es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, miré a Naruto sin saber que contestarle acaso...¿podría ser esto una declaración?

-Naruto ..tú... me ¿quieres?-le pregunté en un susurro

-No- contestó

¡CASI me da un infarto! ¿Lo había interprentado todo mal? Seguro que el solo piensa en mi como una amiga y yo creando fantasias tontas, soy una tonta muy muy tonta, soy tan tonta que ya estoy llorando...otra vez.

-Yo no te quiero yo...-no le deje terminar, antes de que terminara me gire de una forma brusca y salí corriendo como una loca, como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

La lagrimas caian por mi mejillas descontroladamente.

P.O.V. Naruto

¿Qué narices habia pasado?- me pregunté frustrado.

Sakura-chan...¿por qué no me dejaste terminar? Lo has interpretado todo mal, si dije que no, fue simplemente porque tenia que decirte la verdad.. yo no te quiero, yo te amo, te amo más que a mi vida misma y siempre lo haré.

Cuando Sakura-chan se fue corriendo mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

-¡mierda!-grité mientras con mi puño golpe mi reflejo en el cristal, que por cierto no fue buena idea ya que ahora estoy sangrando como un cerdo, aunque me lo merezco me lo merezco por idiota, por idiota y por no cumplir mi promesa, prometí no hacerla llorar y hoy ella estaba llorando por mi culpa.

-FLASH BACK-

Sakura había echado a correr y Naruto tardó unos minutos en reaccionar.

-¡ESPERA!-gritó, pero ella ya estaba muy lejos.

Salí corriendo detrás suyo pero no me sirvió de nada, la perdí de vista. Y justo en ese momento sonó mi celular.

-¿Si?-pregunté

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAS?-ese grito casi me dejo sordo, era mi madre que se había preocupado porque todavia no había dado señales de vida en casa.

-Tran- tran-quila mamá-dije tartamudeando pues esta mujer me da realmente miedo.

-Vuelve inmediatamente a casa o dentrás serios problemas-me lo dijo un poco más calmada

-Pero mama yo..-iba a protestar

-¡AHORA!- gritó y colgó

No tuve otra opción que regresar a casa. Llegue y mi madre me dio una reprimenda y me prohibió salir de casa una semana. Realmente se había preocupado.. aun así es muy exagerada. Subí a mi cuarto y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en este día.

-Pero no puedo dejar así a Sakura-chan-pensé decidido-iré a su casa.

Nunca había desobedecido a mamá pero esta vez es por una buena causa. Tengo que salir y creo que ya sé como.

-¡Naruto, baja a cenar hijo mío!-me gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Ya voy!-le respondí- Tengo que ir a cenar para no levantar sospechas, bajé las escaleras y me puse en la mesa.

¡RAMEN!-grité contento y me dispuse a comer..-¡Ya terminé!- La avisé- muchas gracias por la comida mamá-le dije y subí a mi cuarto.

-Ahora a casa de Sakura-chan-me dije- Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto cogí mi celular y mi cartera, coloque dos almohadas en vertical en mi cama y las tapé con la sabana dandole forma de una persona. Si mamá entra en mi habitación con la oscuridad no podrá distinguir bien si estoy aquí o no y se irá.

-Jujuju ¡soy un genio!-me dije a mi mismo y salte por mi ventana, era un segundo piso pero me agarré a un árbol que había justo al lado. Caí de pie (como los gatos y ahora que lo pienso estos bigotes si me hacen parecer uno...) ¿pero en que narices estoy pensando? Sakura-chan me necesita y yo pensando en tonterias.

Caminé hasta su casa y pensé en tocar en timbre pero ya era muy tarde así que dedicidi llamar su atención de otra forma,mire alrededor de su casa y me encontré unas piedrecitas y se me ocurrió la brillante idea.

Cogí las piedrecitas (en realdidad eran enormes) y tiré una a su ventana.

-Sakura-chan-grité en susurros- no paso nada así que tiré otra

-Sakura-chan- volví a llamarla y no contestó así que como dicen a la tercera bala vencida, tiré la tercera piedra y..

/CRUNCH/

El cristal se había roto

-oh oh- pensé- y vi como se encendia la luz de la habitación a la que había tirado la piedra, era la silueta de un hombre, vi como se acerco y abrio la ventana y yo por puro instinto eche a correr.

-¡Malditos gamberros!-escuché a lo lejos como gritó aquel hombre- como os pille os vais a enterar- gritó y se volvió a meter a la habitación.

-¡joder! Me equivoque de habitación-me dije mientras corria hacia mi casa.

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

-¡Genial!-grité de forma ironica- ahora tendré que vendarme la mano y pensar en alguna excusa creible para que mamá no se enfade.

P.O.V. Sakura

Después de salir corriendo a una velocidad increible, llegué a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto.

Tenia los ojos rojos de llorar, ya es el segundo día que llego a casa llorando y mi madre ya empieza a preocuparse seriamente.

-Sakura cielo- me decia dulcemente- tenemos que hablar.. estoy muy preocupada por ti, si te ocurre algo en tu instituto pudes contarme lo que sea, soy tu madre, tal vez pueda ayud-la corté.

-Estoy bien mamá- le dije cortante- no me pasa nada, son solo tonterias que aveces pasan.

-Sakura- la miré, ella estaba muy seria- si es grave, no hace falta que me digas la razón, no te obligare a que lo hagas pero sabes que puedes cambiar de instituto si es lo que quieres-terminó de decir.

-Mamá se que estas preocupada y te agradezco que lo hagas pero de verdad que es una tonteria.. ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando, no es nada de verdad- la traquilicé, ella no se lo merece, no se merece estar preocupada por una chorrada como esta, no es su culpa.

-Esta bien hija-creo que por fin se rindió-¿te llamo para la cena?-me preguntó dulcemente.

-No, hoy no tengo hambre, muchas gracias de todos modos-le dije con media sonrisa.

Ella se fue y yo no tarde en empezar a llorar otra vez, todo lo que le dije a mamá es una mentira que yo misma intento creer. No estoy bien, y creo que he perdido a Naruto por ser una tonta. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, solo fue sincero, creí...realmente pensé…que por un momento el podía quererme y me ilusioné demasiado... y cuando me dijo que no, un balde de agua fría se encho encima mio congelandome al instante. Estaba tumbada en mi cama cuando escuche mi celular sonar.

¿Quién podria ser?¿Acaso seria Naruto?

No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie asi que lo deje sonar, solo oia la dulce canción que tenia de tono, parecia que la canción estaba en corcodancia con mi animo era tan suave que sonaba triste, muy triste o eso es lo que me parecia.

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding

Fall into your sunlight**  
**The future's open wide beyond believing**  
**To know why hope dies**  
**And losing what was found, a world so hollow**  
**Suspended in a compromise**  
**But the silence of this sound is soon to follow**  
**Somehow sundown**  
**And finding answers**  
**Is forgetting all of the questions we call home**  
**Passing the graves of the unknown****

As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading**  
**Illusions of the sunlight**  
**A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting**  
**With love gone for so long**  
**And this day's ending**  
**Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know**  
**Knowing that faith is all I hold****

And I've lost who I am, (i'm waiting)**  
**and I can't understand (and fading)**  
**Why my heart is so broken, (and holding)**  
**rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)**  
**love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (i am crying)**  
**But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (i'm dying tonight)**  
**who I am from the start, (i'm waiting)**  
**take me home to my heart (and fading)**  
**Let me go and I will run, (and holding)**  
**I will not be silent, (silent) all this time (onto these tears)**  
**spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain (i am crying)**  
**All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (i'm dying tonight)**  
**There's a light, there's a sun (i'm waiting...)**  
**taking all these shattered ones**  
**To the place we belong (i am waiting...)**  
**and his love will conquer all****

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding**  
**Fall into your sunlight

Si que era insistente, terminé por oir la canción entera, cuando por fin mi celular dejo de sonar creí que se habia cansado pero mi celular volvió sonar , así que me levanté de mala gana y contesté.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté

-¿Sakura?-su voz sonaba preocupada

-Sa-sasuke- fue lo unico que pude pronunciar ya que me esparaba a cualquiera menos él.


	5. El Nuevo Hobby De Naruto

EL NUEVO HOBBY DE NARUTO

P.O.V. Sakura

-¿Sa-suke?- me sorprendió su llamada y más a estas horas

-Sí, soy yo, Naruto me lo ha contado todo y esta muy preocupado por ti-dijo él

-No, no creo que este tan preocupado por mi, si lo estuviera me habría llamado él-se lo dije casi gritando.

-Buff-soltó un bufido-Sakura mira no se cuando vas a abrir los ojos, ¿acaso no te das cuenta ?-me preguntó con un tono de cansancio.

-¿Darme cuenta?-estaba confusa.

-Sí, Naruto te ama con locura, nunca he visto a alguien amar tanto a una persona como él a ti- yo abrí mis ojos como platos.

-Mira cuando salimos no hace más que repetir Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro, cuando me quedo a su casa también cuando vamos a la playa, a la discoteca,en mi casa, en los pasillos, en clase... vamos que se pasa el día y la noche pesando en ti y no se como no te das cuenta.. ¡el realmente te ama Sakura !¡abre los ojos!

-Yo...no tenía ni idea-dije-deberia pedirle perdón a Naruto-continué.

-Sakura solo tengo una duda-dijo-¿que sientes tú por Naruto?

-Todavía no lo sé pero creo que lo sabre la próxima vez que lo vea-lo dije con una sonrisa.

-Sasuke- lo llamé- muchas gracias.

-Hmph, no me las des, lo he hecho solo porque no soportaría al dobe dándome la brasa y llorando el día entero- lo dijo con un tono sumamente gracioso.

-Tengo que verle, ¿crees que estará en su casa?-le pregunté.

-Sí, me llamó hace nada desde su fijo pero quizás deberías esperar a mañana, ya es tarde y no es bueno que salgas sola de noche-su tono sonaba frío y preocupado a la vez.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, sasuke te dejo me voy a ver a Naruto- le dije para después colgarle.

Sé que es muy tarde pero necesito verle y saber que siento realmente por él. Me duché, me vestí, me lave los dientes y salí por la puerta de casa.

Caminé en dirección a la casa de Naruto, era de noche y las calles estaban silenciosas daba bastante miedo, solo se oía la suave brisa del viento y los aullidos de los perros.

Llegue a su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas.

-Parece que todos duermen- me dije- ¿y si vuelvo mañana? – me pregunté

No, si vuelvo ahora sin verle me pasaré la noche despierta sin pegar ojo pero si le despierto, estaré siendo una egoísta por poner mi bien estar al suyo.

-¡Qué dilema!-exclamé-creo que es mejor volver a casa- me dije para luego darme la vuelta.

-¿Sakura-chan?- oí una voz a mi espalda pero no me giré.

-Oí ruidos fuera de casa y creí ver a alguien pero nunca pensé que fueras tu- yo le daba las espaldas.

-¡Sakura-chan!- su voz sonó con desespero-te llamé al móvil pero no me has contestado , incluso fui a tu casa para ver como estabas, estaba muy preocupado por ti Sakura-chan- me lo dijo con un tono tan dulce que sentí que me iba a desvanecer.

-Naruto-lo llamé sin darme la vuelta- siento haberme ido sin dejarte terminar, seguro que pensaste que soy una tonta-le dije cabizbaja.

-Sakura-chan- me llamo y yo me dí la vuelta.

Y lo vi, hay parado mirando con esos profundos ojos azules que tanto me encantan, su pelo estaba más revuelto y rebelde de lo normal y eso lo hacia ver más hermoso de lo que era, me miraba con carita de gatito magullado y solo llevaba unos ¿boxers?. En ese momento me puse toda roja y casi me desmayo.

-¡Baka! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así a la calle? No ves que te vas a resfriar- estaba realmente preocupada por él y él solo sonreía como un idiota.

-No me importa enfriarme si así puedo verte-me lo dijo y mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que antes.

-Naruto, lo siento- empezé a llorar- siento tanto haberte- pero él no me dejo terminar.

-Sakura-chan por favor no lo hagas- me lo dijo en forma de suplica- por favor no llores-en ese momento el se acerco a mi y me atrajo hasta él- ven, entra en casa-me lo dijo y los dos entramos en su casa. Y el me guió hasta su habitación, yo entré y el cerró la puerta.

-Naruto , no quiero molestar- le dije sonrojada.

-Sakura-chan tu jamás molestas-me contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pero..-iba a protestar.

-Sakura-chan necesito decirte algo y quiero que me escuches- él estaba muy serio.

-De acuerdo, te escucho-le contesté

En ese momento el tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Aquel día, te fuiste antes de tiempo,yo tenía pensado en confesarme, en decirte lo mucho que me importas, en decirte que no paro de pensar en ti, incluso sueño cada noche contigo, en confesarte que te amo más de lo que jamás podré amar a nadie. Me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti , de tus sonrisas, de tus labios , de tu forma de hablar , de mirar y de tu forma de ser , sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, irradias luz a tu paso tanta que ni siquiera el mismisimo sol podría competir contigo, no me cansaria de tenerte a mi lado , de seguirte a donde quiera que vallas, de guiarte en los caminos difíciles , de apoyarte en lo buenos y malos momentos , de mimarte como cada día como te mereces. Y no me importa si mi amor no es correspondido yo lo único que quiero es verte feliz.

-Naruto...-dije en un susurro

-Sakura-chan... te gustaría ser mi novia?- en ese momento sus ojos brillaron

-Naruto...-volví a susurrar

-Sakura-chan no estas obligada a- en es momento le estampe un beso en la boca con todas mis fuerzas y el tardó un tiempo pero por fin me correspondió. El estaba tan cerca de mi, sentí un escalofrío estremecer mi cuerpo, nuestras miradas se buscaban, su boca me atraía como un manjar, la piel suave de sus labios reconociendo mi aliento, yo probaba el sabor de su respiración dulce y yo me tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca. Un beso que será seguido de otro más explorador y provocativo. Y después de ese intenso beso por fin nos separamos por falta de oxígeno.

-Sakura-chan a sido..-empezó a hablar pero le corté- no estropees el momento-continué

-¡EH! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-me pregunto fingiendo enfado

-Shhhh-susurré para que callará y lo volví a besar.

Y así pasaron lo minutos y con ellos horas. Yo me sentía cansada y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, Naruto y yo estábamos en su cama abrazados, yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho perfectamente torneado.

-Sakura-chan- él estaba muy sonrojado y hablábamos entre susurros.

-Dime-susurré

-Ya es muy tarde ¿que hacemos?-me preguntó

-No lo sé , quizás será mejor que me vaya a casa- le dije mientras me levantaba para irme.

-Espera- espetó mientras me sujetaba del brazo haciéndome volver a la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté

-No puedo permitir que andes sola por ahí tan tarde- me contestó

-Naruto no pasa nada ya vine aquí yo sola , además no esta tan...- me corto

-Quedate aquí-me dijo

-¿Qué?-su pregunta me llego por sorpresa

-Duerme conmigo- me pidió en un susurro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello

-Naruto es demasiado pronto para...- me corto.. otra vez

-Vamos Sakura-chan yo jamás te haría nada que tu no quisieras- dijo para luego besarme

No puede más, sus labios, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo tenía una atracción magnética sobre mi.

-De acuerdo- decidí quedarme

El solo me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Pero no puedo dormir con esta ropa y no tengo otra- le dije

-No te preocupes, te dejo una mía- me dijo

-Muchas gracias-le contesté

Me entrego una camisa blanca y me dirigí al baño que tenia en su habitación, era un baño mediano y muy acogedor , aunque no lo parezca Naruto es un chico muy limpio y ordenado , o así tenia su baño, me quite la ropa muy despacio, pues estaba nerviosa, solo el hecho de pensar que dormiría con él..hacia que me dieran escalofríos, al fin me puse su camisa. Era una camisa de seda que me tapaba hasta las nalgas, y eso me hacia ponerme más nerviosa todavía. La camisa encima olía muy bien.. olía a él. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Ya terminaste?- me preguntó desde su habitación

Yo recogí mi ropa, la doble y la llevé a la habitación. Vi como me miraba Naruto, su mirada era muy extraña, me miraba con ¿lujuria?.

-Oh Kami-sama ¡Qué vergüenza!-me dije a mi misma.

P.O.V. Naruto

Hoy definitivamente es el mejor día de mi vida. Me reconcilié con Sakura-chan y hasta nos besamos, todavía estoy que no me lo creo. Se le hizo tarde y yo le pedí que se quedara a dormir conmigo , ella después de pensarlo (mucho) aceptó. Yo le deje mi camisa favorita blanca para que se la pusiera. Dios...¡amo esa camisa! Y imaginarme verla en Sakura-chan es... pero justo en es momento mis pensamientos se interrumpieron, ella salia del baño con su ropa en la mano y puesta mi camisa, dios... es extramadamente ¡SEXY! Más que perfecta.

-Menudo ángel-susurré

-¿Qué dijiste?- me preguntó sonrojada

-Que te queda fatal jajaja-dije para hacerla rabiar y por supuesto lo conseguí

-¡BAKA!-me gritó mientras me arrojaba su ropa, cosa que no me desagrado por que justo sus braguitas sexys cayeron en mi ¿cara?. Yo por puro instinto las olí y olían tan bien.. estaba tan en mi mundo que..

-¡ESTAS ENFERMO!- me gritó mientras me arrojaba todo tipo de objetos, que yo esquivaba con dificultad, mientras claro me reía, ella estaba muy roja. He descubierto mi nuevo hobby favorito...

hacer rabiar a mi Sakura-chan.


	6. La historia de Sakura

Después de que casi me desmayé porque Sakura-chan me dio "sin querer queriendo" de pleno en la cabeza con mi lámpara puntiaguda... me curo el chichón con un par de tiritas que habían en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tengo en mi baño, me beso la frente y me dijo que me esperaría tumbada en la cama mientras yo me ponía mi pijama, iba a entrar en el baño cuando..

-Espera Naruto-me llamó

-mmm ¿que ocurre?-le pregunté mientras me giraba para mirarla

-Veras..mi mamá ni se imagina que he salido de casa , estoy preocupada por lo ocurrirá si fuera a mi habitación y no me encontrara-me dijo-Y ni imagino que pensarían tus padre de mi si me supieran que he dormido aquí, contigo -estaba sonrojada

-Por mis padres no te preocupes, además así es mejor, mañana te presentaré oficialmente como mi novia- le dije despreocupado

-¡¿Estas loco?!-me preguntó- ¡Qué vergüenza! Ni si quiera me has presentado y ya me ven durmiendo contigo, van a pensar que soy una cualquiera, una fulana-espetó

-Créeme, puedes estar segura de que te conocen... y muy bien además...y saben que no eres nada de eso.

-¿Y eso por que?- me preguntó confundida

-Digamos..que les he hablado un poco y muy bien de ti- le dije y ella sonrió, parece que le había convencido.

-De acuerdo, lo de tus padres arreglado, pero..¿que hacemos con los míos?- me preguntó

Yo me tome un tiempo para pensar, mientras me llevaba mi mano a mi barbilla.

-¿No podrías decirles que te quedaste en casa de una amiga a dormir?- le pregunté, y al momento me arrepentí de ello por que su mirada se torno triste y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Qué amigas? No tengo ni una sola amiga, desde que conocí a Sayaka no se me ha acercado nadie para hablar conmigo, a parte de ti o Sasuke... aunque...-suspiró-una vez tuve una mejor amiga, su nombre era Ino, su mamá y la mía eran mejores amigas desde que eran niñas. crecieron y estudiaron juntas en la misma escuela ,acabaron la universidad, y las dos encontraron a un novio con los que se casaron.. a los 2 años de casados, las dos planearon tener un bebe a la vez, lo comentaron con sus respectivos maridos y ellos aceptaron, la primera en quedarse embarazada fue la mamá de Ino y luego a los 4 meses mi mamá, nos dieron a luz en el mismo hospital pero no a la misma vez claro,así que imagínate que intimidad tienen que tener... y al parecer nosotras seguimos sus mismos pasos en lo que a amistad se refiere, pero...

-¿pero?-pregunté intrigado y ella volvió a suspirar

-Pero un día a la mamá de Ino le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en Nueva York muy importante, a lo que la mamá de Ino no se pudo negar, así que las cuatro tendríamos que separarnos, y eso fue hace más de 3 años...Ino me prometió que volvería a Tokyo en cuanto cumpliera los 18.

-¿Y cuantos tiene ahora?-le pregunté

-Como nosotros, tendrá 17 casi 18-me respondió y mis ojos brillaron

-Pero Sakura-chan eso es genial- grite en bajo entusiasmado-eso quiere decir que pronto podrán verse- le dije

.Sí, pero la promesa de Ino fue antes de que ella y yo perdiéramos el contacto, que fue después de que conocí a Sayaka. A Ino no le gusto nada la idea de que Sayaka y yo fuéramos amigas porque

a ella no le inspiraba confianza... y todo empeoró cuando Sayaka le dijo a Ino que ella y yo eramos las nuevas mejores amigas y que yo a Ino ya no la necesitaba... Ino se sintió sumamente traicionada y ofendida, pues se creyó hasta la última palabra que pronunció Sayaka, que en realidad no es de extrañar por que desde que me junte con Sayaka casi me olvide de Ino...pero me enteré por la mamá de Ino de lo que había dicho y hecho Sayaka y intenté hablar con Ino para explicarle que toda era mentira y que por favor me perdonara el hecho de abandonarla como lo hice... pero cambió de número y de dirección, y al cabo de dos meses Sayaka me contó que se fue a Nueva York sin despedirse si quiera... Aunque no la culpo, fue todo culpa mía... si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de Sayaka y no la hubiera abandonado como lo hice ella volvería a estar a mi lado... aunque ahora estoy segura de que eso no va a ocurrir... después de saber de que pasta estaba hecha Sayaka. intente alejarme de ella lo máximo posible... pero siempre hacia de todo por estar a mi lado , fingiendo ser mi mejor amiga y siguiéndome a todas partes, ella juega muy sucio, manipula a la gente como se le antoja y hace que incluso la persona más dulce y sincera del mundo parezca una arpía despiadada y mentirosa – terminó de contarme toda la historia.

Yo la había escuchado detenidamente y desde que nombro a Sayaka me puse a temblar.

-¿Naruto?¿Por que tiemblas?¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó preocupada

Temblaba de rabia,mientras cerraba mi puño con fuerza, en mi interior tenia mucha ira acumulada y que quería descargar sobre Sayaka, esa perra inmunda...había hecho sufrir a Sakura-chan como nunca, hizo que perdiera a su mejor amiga, que todos la criticaran y la miraran mal y nunca..repito

-¡Nunca se lo perdonaré!- grité no muy alto y Sakura-chan se asusto

-Naruto no te pongas así, yo puedo superarlo , de verdad... por favor calmate- me dijo para intentar calmarme y desde luego lo consiguió , solo ella puede hacer que me calme cuando estoy a punto de estallar de ira,con unas simples palabras.

-Sakura-chan-la llamé y ella me miro a los ojos- prometo estar siempre a tu lado y protegerte con mi vida- espeté- y nunca retrocederé en mis palabras- dije y ella me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes con una mirada tierna

-Arigato Naruto- me agradeció mientras me abrazaba.

Estuvimos un rato así agarrados hasta que la separé de mi cuerpo suavemente.

-¡Esta bien!- exclamé mientras lleve mis dos manos a mi cara- no es hora de estar tristes o enfados, es nuestro momento juntos y lo pasaremos de lujo-dije

Ella rió y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Espérame aquí mientras me cambio- le anuncié

Ella asintió y yo me encerré en el baño.

Así se veía Sakura

Demore mucho tiempo en el baño pues decidí ducharme, me puse mi pijama de siempre y me cepillé los dientes.

Así se veía Naruto

-Ahora que estoy cambiado, estoy listo para dormir con Sakura-chan jujuju, que bien suena... dormir con mi Sakura-chan, mía y solo mía-dije para mi mismo con una sonrisa.

Me pare a pensar un momento en lo que había estado pensando y me pregunte ¿desde cuando soy tan posesivo?, la verdad es que no lo sé pero decidí dejarlo de lado.

-jujuju Sakura-chan-la llamé con una voz coqueta mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta del baño- prepárate para...-me callé cuando la vi.

Estaba completamente dormida, tumbada en mi lado de la cama, yo me acerque para verla mejor, su respiración era lenta y suave, sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora eran tapados por sus parpados, su cabello largo estaba esparcido suavemente sobre la almohada, estaba cubierta con mi sabana hasta sus hombros, realmente es hermosa...

-Buff-solté un bufido- quería charlar con ella hasta caer rendidos de sueño los dos juntos-lloré con cascadas en los ojos (al estilo anime).

Me dirigí a la cama, me senté en ella y paré un momento para contemplarla un poco más... y es que espere tantos años para estar junto a ella, tantos momentos compartimos,tantas noches pensando en ella hasta caerme rendido y ahora por fin la tengo solo para mi...y estar con ella es incalculable-mente mejor de lo que jamás imagine. Ella me ha dicho que me quiere pero... todavía tengo algunas dudas, no es que no confié en ella... en realidad no hay nadie en quien confíe más pero...me da miedo que ella solo este conmigo porque sabe que yo la amo y cree que me lo debe por que le he prometido estar a su lado. Yo me tumbe en frente de ella y la abracé para que se sintiera segura, me dispuse a dormir la noche más agradable de mi vida.

Así estaban los dos juntos.. (olviden el hecho de que estén desnudos y imagínensela con el pelo largo xD)

Ya era por la mañana, yo abría y cerraba mis ojos suavemente porque me molestaba la brillante luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

-mmm...¡que alguien apague el sol!- dije en bajo

-Me temo que eso no es posible- escuche a mi espalda y yo me giré

-¡Buenos días princesa-dormilona!-me saludó con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Naruto!- le contesté de la misma manera.

-Desde luego no tienes muy buena cara al despertar-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Que dices estúpido bakaaaa?!- grité mientras le estampe contra la pared de un solo golpe.

Me levanté de la cama, recogí mi ropa, y me dispuse a cambiarme en el baño, me tome una ducha de 30 minutos, me cambié de ropa, doble la camiseta de Naruto, y salí del baño.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Naruto-Siempre me he preguntado que tanto hacen las chicas en el baño para que tarden tanto-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues te los seguirás preguntando- le contesté con un tono enfadado.

-Wuoo, alguien esta de mal humorrrr-dijo cantando.

-Naruto ¿me estas vacilando?-le pregunté.

-Jaja- se rió.

En ese momento mis ojos brillaron y decidí seguirle el juego. Le iba a enseñar una lección que no iba a olvidar en su vida: Con Sakura Haruno no se juega.

-Naruto-kun-le dije con voz seductora.

El dejo de reír, y tragó en seco.

-¿Qu-qu-qué pasa Sakura-chan?- me preguntó nervioso.

-Me apetece jugar a un juego- le dije con el mismo tono de voz mientras me acercaba a él peligrosamente, él estaba sentado al borde de la cama, yo me puse a cuatro patas y empecé a caminar hacia el como un gatito.

-¿Un juego?-me preguntó muy nervioso.

-Sí, un juego- contesté para luego apoyarme entre sus piernas y mirarle de una manera traviesa.

En ese momento vi como en sus ojos se encendía una especie de llama.

-Con que esas tenemos eh- me dijo para poner una sonrisa de medio lado extremadamente sexy.

-Vamos a jugar entonces Sakurita-me dijo riendo-has cometido un gran error, ahora has despertado a la bestia.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y por mi espalda corrió un escalofrío, tenia intención de excitarlo sí, pero no tanto hasta ese punto, porque pude ver a través de su pantalón que su "amiguito" estaba realmente despierto y además era de GRAN tamaño.

Él me cogió de la cintura para tumbarme suave pero salvajemente sobre la cama, yo me sorprendí muchísimo, me empezó a besar el cuello suavemente y con solo ese movimiento mi cuerpo reacciono como nunca lo había hecho, todo esto hubiera seguido si no fuera por que..

Se oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y...

-p-p-p-pero ¿que esta pasando aquí?- se escucho una voz femenina gritar desde la otra punta de la habitación


	7. El regreso

Ahora es en serio, si no tuviera los mejores reflejos del mundo, estoy seguro de que me pasaría la gran parte de mi vida en el hospital, mi madre, al igual que Sakura ayer, me ha lanzado todo tipo de objetos que se ha encontrado por la casa.

-NARUTO! Vuelve aquí inmediatamente-me gritó mi madre.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! No quiero morir todavia-dije mientras esquivaba todo tipo de objetos.

Sakura estaba en un rincón de mi cama tapándose con las sabanas blancas de mi cama, escondida por la oscuridad, temblando del miedo.

Mi cuarto al ser muy grande y tener una ventana tan pequeña, es bastante oscuro, así que casi no se puede divisar a Sakura en aquel rincón.

-Mamá, ya para- dije serio para que ella acabara con esto, y efectivamente ella se detuvo.

-Lo siento, sé que tenia que habertela presentado antes pero...-no me dejo terminar

-¿Presentado?- me pregunto con ¿confusión?-¿De quien me hablas?

-De ella-dije señalando a Sakura-chan- ¿acaso no es por eso por lo que estas enfadada?

Ella enfoco la vista por un momento hacia aquel rincón donde estaba Sakura-chan tapada por un poco de oscuridad.

-Oh dios mio- grito pasando completamente de mi y acercándose al donde estaba Sakura sentada - ni te habia visto-dijo con un tono muy dulce mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Yo estaba en shock, ¿qué demonios?.

-Naruto- llamo mi atención mi madre-¿como es posible que no me hayas presentado a tu novia?

-Espera mamá. No entiendo nada, si no es por creías que había traído a una chica sin avisarte a casa, ¿porque estabas tan enfadada y tirándome cosas a lo loco?- le pregunte muy confuso.

-¿porque iba a ser si no?- dijo en un tono enfadado- ya son las dos de la tarde y no te habías levantado-me dijo tan tranquila.

Yo me cruze de brazos, cerré mis ojos y asentí tranquilamente, como si todo hubiera tenido sentido para luego...

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!-le grité derrepente- ¿has intentado matarme,solo por no despertarme temprano?

-Ui ui hijo, que exagerados eres- dijo riendo, para luego ignorarme.

-Perdoname querida, pero este niño no tiene remedio, pero que te voy a contar que no sepas tu ya-le dijo a Sakura-chan y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa-Por cierto me llamo Kushina Uzumaki, es un placer tenerte entre nosotros.

-Encantada de conocerla Kushina-sama, me llamo Sakura, Sakura Haruno-le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaban de la cama. Sakura estaba solo con mi camisa así que mamá la miro de arriba a abajo.

-¡Vaya! A ver si lo adivino, viniste ayer por un ataque repentino de euforia por ver a este idiota y no trajiste ropa ni avisaste a tus padre ¿me equivoco?-le pregunto mi mama a Sakura-chan

-¿C-c-omo lo has sabido?- dijo Sakura-chan ruborizada.

-Querida mia, si yo te contara jajaja-le dijo riendo- ven, todavía guardo ropa de cuando tenia tu edad-dijo para llevarla con ella a su habitación, pasando de mi como si yo no existiera.

La madre de Naruto, es una mujer muy atractiva y amable,me habla como si me conociera de toda la vida y me trata genial.

-Vayaaaa-dije sorprendida mientras Kushina abría un armario muy grande lleno de todo tipo de vestidos-Kushina-sama esto es tan...-pero no me dejo terminar.

-Oh querida por favor llame solo Kushina, no soy tan mayor-dijo riendo y yo me sonroje.

-De acuerdo Kushina-san-le dije y ella hizo una mueca, para después reír.

-Bueno, es mejor que me llames con el -sama-dijo riendo-Dime ¿cual prefieres?-me preguntó mientras señala a los vestidos. Todos eran preciosos pero algunos eran demasiado extravagantes, así que yo me fije en uno rosa crema, florado, corto, pero no mucho , que tenia encajado un cinto marrón.

Para que se hagan la idea.

Me encanto ese vestido, me pareció sencillo pero bonito.

-Buena elección- me dijo animada-Ese vestido me lo compré para usarlo en mi primera cita con Minato-dijo con una sonrisa.-Con el color de tu pelo, y tus lindos ojos estoy segura que te quedará de maravilla.

-Kushina-san...-dije en un susurro, estaba tan ilusionada, que la madre de Naruto me dijera algo así es realmente un sueño.

-Sabes, Sakura... me agradas- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Porque?- pregunte intentando no tartamudear.

-Me recuerdas mucha a mí, recuerdo cuando conocí a la madre de Minato y lo nerviosa que estaba-dijo riendo- aunque claro no era para nada en tu situación, estoy segura de que si me pillara en la cama de Minato sin avisar, tal vez no nos hubiéramos llevado tan bien- dijo y yo me puse roja como un tomate.

-Esto..Kushina-san yo se lo puedo explicar-dije pero ella me interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, sé que no eres mala chica, Naruto ya me ha hablado de ti, así que te reconocí al instante, una pelirrosa con unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes jade no se ve en todos partes, o al menos fue una de las tantas descripciones que me dio Naruto- comentó.

-Así que realmente ha comentado algo de mi- le dije con una sonrisa casi imperceptible pues me alegra saber que Naruto habla aunque sea un poco de mi.

-¿Algo? No hace más que repetir tu nombre, ¡mamá me voy a ver a Sakura-chan!¡Mamá hoy Sakura-chan me ha hablado!¡¿Mamá crees que a Sakura-chan le gustarán los peludos o depilados?!, así y entra otras muchas cosas más-dijo con una sonrisa y yo casi me caigo para atrás de la vergüenza, ¿peludos o depilados? dice jajaja.

-De acuerdo, basta de cháchara y pruebatelo a ver como te queda-me dijo y yo me ruboricé-Kushina-san ¿donde me lo puedo probar?- le pregunté.

-Tranquila cielo, somos chicas, pruebatelo aquí mismo-me dijo sonriendo, yo por no llevarle la contraria empecé a desnudarme en frente suyo, y me probé el vestido.

-¡ESTAS PERFECTA!-gritó mientras me miraba con ojo brillantes- ojalá a mi me hubiera sentado tan bien como a ti ahora-dijo riendo.

-Por favor Kushina-san, usted es una mujer preciosa seguro que estaba mucho mejor que yo- le dije y ella rió.

-No seas modesta querida, la que es bella lo és-dijo con una sonrisa- de acuerdo será mejor que bajemos y así te presento a mi esposo.

-De acuerdo-le respondí

Me puse unos zapatos a juego con el vestido y salí de la habitación acompañada de Kushina-san, mientras bajabamos las escaleras pude ver a Naruto-vago tumbado en el sofá mirando la tele con cara de aburrimiento. Y al otro lado un hombre muy parecido a él pero con unos rasgos más maduros, Kushina-san y yo nos acercamos y los dos se giraron para mirarnos.

-Hola- dije tímidamente mientras levantaba mi mano con intención de estrechar la con aquel hombre pero para mi sorpresa, antes de que si quiera pudiera decir mi nombre, él me abrazo sin previo aviso con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya asi que tu sera mi nuera eh- me dijo mientras me tenia en sus brazos- ¿no eres demasiado perfecta para este cabezón?- me soltó para revolver los pelos a Naruto que estaba a su lado.

-¡PAPÁ!-dijo ofendido y avergonzado- ya te dije que mi cabeza tiene el tamaño normal-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ya,ya tu diras lo que quieras pero como tu cabeza siga creciendo no caberas por la puerta- dijo riendo para picarle.  
-Por lo menos yo no voy mirando culos ajenos por la calle y escondiendo vestidas guarras debajo de la cama-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba para otro lado.

-¡¿COMÓ DICES?-miré a Kushina con mucho miedo pues tenia un aura maligna a su alrededor.

-Es-pe-pe-ra Kushina, te juro que no se de que esta hablando- dijo moviendo los brazos a los lados con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡MINATOOOO!-gritó antes de estamparlo contra la pared con su puño.

-Jajajajaja-Naruto se estaba meando de la risa- bueno mamá la culpa también es tuya por no limpiar debajo de la cama-dijo riendo.

Kushina solo giro su cabeza hacia Naruto de una forma realmente abrumadora. Y unos segundos después Naruto también estaba estampado contra la pared mientras nosotras estábamos tranquilamente en la mesa, comiendo.

-Asi aprenderan a respetarme- dijo Kushina mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz en su boca.

Después de comer, ayude a Kushina a retirar la mesa y a lavar los platos mientras esos dos veían la tele.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, si no me ayudas tu no me ayuda nadie, esos dos se pasan el día haciendo el vago-dijo mientras los fulminaba a los dos con la mirada.

-Es un placer Kushina-san, me encanta ser de ayuda-le dije con una sonrisa- pero creo que será mejor que me vaya, mi madre estará preocupada por mi, si no es que ha llamado a la policía ya- dije sonriendo.

-Vaya..con lo bien que lo pasamos juntas-dijo riendo- Y ¿ya sabes que le vas a decir?- me preguntó.

-Francamente-suspiré- no tengo ni idea, pero tiene que ser algo convincente si no...-le dije

-De acuerdo, dame su número- dijo

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida

-Yo hablaré con ella- me dijo

-Pero se enfadará si se entera que he pasado la noche con un chico, aunque ese sea Naruto-le dije

-Confia en mi- me dijo y yo me tranquilice.

-Nos dirigimos al salón y ella descolgó el teléfono fijo-de acuerdo ¿cual es el número?-me pregunto y yo se lo dicte.

Hubo un momento de tensión mientras esperamos a que contestaran.

-¿Aló? ¿Es la mamá de Sakura?- la saludó para empezar a hablar- soy Kushina Uzumaki, la mamá de Naruto y llamo para avisar la de que Sakur-pero Kushina fue interrumpida.

-No no por favor no llore-dijo y yo empecé a preocuparme-no se preocupe Sakura esta bien, ayer vino a cenar tarde con nosotros y yo le insistí para que se quedará a dormir aquí en casa.

-Si, si, no, no, vale, de acuerdo, adiós – dijo para después colgar y mirarme.

-Estaba muy preocupada, estaba llorando y me ha dicho que ha estado a punto de llamar a la policía, que te ha llamado al móvil pero lo dejaste en casa- me dijo con un tono preocupado- no me imagino el mal rato que ha tenido que pasar la pobre... yo como madre lo entiendo, ha dicho que aunque vayas a cumplir los 18 debes llamarla para avisar de estas cosas- dijo para luego reir- por cierto no te va a castigar, se alegra de que no hayas sido secuestrada o algo así.

-Pobre mamá-dije cabizbaja- no creí que lo pasaría tan mal.

-Bueno, si ya has aprendido la lección, no pasa nada, ojalá tuviera a una hija como tú-dijo esto último con alzando la voz para que Naruto la escuchara.

-Mamá-la llamó Naruto- te llevas a mi Sakura-chan de mi lado y encima ¿me insinuas que no soy un buen hijo?-dijo con reproche

-Ahhh ¿quieres decir que ahora Sakura te pertenece?-dijo con sorna.

-Por supuesto-dijo con un puchero- es mía y solo mía- dijo esto mientras me cogía de la cintura y me atraía hacia el pero "sin querer queriendo" "rozó" (estrujo) mi teta.

-¿Qu-qu-qu-que haces? ¡BAKAAAAAA!-grité mientras lo estampaba contra la pared con mi puño.

Después de un minuto es se levanto y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Menuda bruta- dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a mi- toma mamá-me empujo suavemente en los brazos de su madre- te la puedes quedar- dijo riendo y la sangre se me subió a la cabeza.

-¡BAKAAAA!- y lo volví a estampar contra la pared mientras me despedía cortesmente de Kushina.

-Ha sido un placer conocerla Kushina-san, por favor cuideme a Naruto, voy a volver a casa, mi mamá ya me echará en falta- le dije- adiós Minato-san, adios Naruto-baka-grité para que me escucharan y me fui a casa.

Caminé con paso lento hasta llegar a casa y me adentre en ella.

-¡¿MAMÁ?!-grité en el interior mientras me dirigía a la cocina-siento mucho haber..-pero no pude continuar, ya que me quedé petrificada. Mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de la cocina hablando tranquilamente con..

-¡¿Ino?!- pregunté super sorprendida.

-Hola..Sakura-me saludo con una sonrisa de medio lado.


	8. El porque de tu nombre y una historia

Caminé con paso lento hasta llegar a casa y me adentre en ella.

-¡¿MAMÁ?!-grité en el interior mientras me dirigía a la cocina-siento mucho haber..-pero no pude continuar, ya que me quedé petrificada. Mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de la cocina hablando tranquilamente con..

-¡¿Ino?!- pregunté super sorprendida.  
-Hola..Sakura-me saludo con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
-Ino...-susurré aun sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Me miras como si fuera un fantasma jajaja- rió y yo por fin reaccioné.

-¡INOOOO!-grite emocionada y feliz mientras me tire a sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña.

-Ya, Frentona ya...-me decía con una voz dulce pero yo seguía abrazada a ella- ¡Ay! Quita ya frentona- me grito mientras me empujaba.

-Ino ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?¿por que has vuelto?-le pregunte desesperada.

-Ayer tu madre llamo a la mía llorando muy preocupada, diciendo que habías desaparecido,te fuiste sin avisar, sin llevar el móvil y que tu nunca habías hecho nada parecido así que pensó que te habían secuestrado o algo, y nosotras ya teníamos los billetes comprados, aunque todavía faltaban dos meses para volver pero mi madre al ver a la tuya tan afectada decidió coger un vuelo antes de tiempo.

-Pero Ino, no entiendo nada, te fuiste sin despedirte, cambiaste tu numero y tu dirección...creí que me odiabas...-le dije triste.

-Sakura... eras y eres mi mejor amiga, es cierto que al principio me enfade y me sentí traicionada pero luego recordé todo lo que vivimos juntas, lo pequeña, frágil e indefensa que eras cuando te conocí, los motes que nos poníamos, las veces que nos disfrazábamos de princesas y construyamos nuestro castillo de cajas de cartón jeje-dijo riendo- pero luego crecimos, te hiciste muy bella y fuerte, no dejabas que nadie te mirara por encima del hombro, me devolvías todas las bromas pesadas, Sakura...floreciste y te convertiste en la más bella flor de cerezo.

-Ino...-su confesión fue tan embriagadora, cada palabra, cada recuerdo, recordé lo mucho que me ayudo Ino en aquella época-si florecí fue por ti, tu me enseñaste a ser fuerte, a valorarme, tu...cuando me caía... tu y él estabais ahí para levantarme, tu..-pero no continué.

-¡¿ÉL?!-me preguntó confusa-no me digas que por fin conquistaste a Sasuke, frentona-me respondió y yo me reí.

-Jajaja Ino-cerda, ¿acaso ya te has olvidado de quien realmente ha estado ahí siempre? Aquel idiota que siempre que me caía al igual que tu me ayudaba a levantarme, que me secaba las lágrimas, que me empujaba siempre en el columpio hasta altas horas de la noche ¿lo olvidaste? ¿olvidaste a... tu primer amor?- le pregunté con una voz dulce y ella me miro con cara de sorprendida para luego poner una mirada triste.

-Naruto-susurró- ese pequeño idiota que siempre te hacía reir- dijo riendo-¿Cómo esta?- me preguntó.

-Esta bien, ha crecido bastante, incluso es más alto que nosotras- dije riendo-se ha convertido en un chico realmente guapo, con una sonrisa sexy y..-me interrumpió.

-Ahamm- carraspeo- de acuerdo, resumiendo que se ha vuelto más guapo, todavía-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, y estamos saliendo-le dije emocionada

-¡Vaya! Eso es genial frentona-me grito de la misma manera y yo la mire anonadada.

-Ino...-la llamé- ¿no te molesta? Quiero decir.. fue tu primer amor-le dije con tacto.

-Por favor Sakura, eramos niños, ni si quiera sabia el significado de la palabra amor, simplemente me encapriche de un niño bonito-dijo sonriendo- además te recuerdo que el no sabia de mi existencia, lo veía desde lejos y el ni sabia que eramos amigas, ¿no lo recuerdas?, al igual que tu con Sasuke.

-Jajaja- reí- si, ya me acuerdo, además le hable a Naruto de ti y realmente no sabe quien eres, pero es muy raro, nosotras siempre estábamos juntas, o es eso o...¿acaso no querrá acordarse?-me dije lo último a mi misma-pero Ino interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Sakura-me llamó y me asuste, su mirada se volvió seria y fría- ¿ que ha pasado con Sayaka?- me preguntó y yo solo agache la cabeza.

-No ha cambiado-respondí- incluso ahora es peor que antes, no solo intenta copiarme, si no que hace todo lo posible para hacerme la vida imposible-le contesté.

-¿La vida imposible? Lo siento, no te sigo- me contestó.

-Sí, se ha empeñado en hacer que todo el mundo me odie, se inventa cosas, dice que le insulto, la acoso y la pego-dije en un suspiro- y no tiene caso intentar desmentir todo pues tiene a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano-le dije.

-Jajaja- empezó a reír y yo la miré extrañada- esa no sabe con quien se ha metido, si se mete contigo se mete conmigo, y esta apunto de descubrir que no soy alguien a quien quiera tener como enemiga- me contestó riendo.

-Pero Ino.-iba a protestar pero no me dejo.

-Ya, ya, olvidemos el tema, Sayaka... esta acabada-me dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Dime Ino, ¿vas a volver a clase, me refiero al instituto?- le pregunté.

-Sí, mi madre esta resolviendo el caso de los papeles-me contestó- vamos Sakura, es domingo, quiero dar una vuelta para ver como esta el barrio- me decía mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta.

-Espera- le grité- voy a por mi móvil un momento-le dije mientras subía las escaleras corriendo hacia mi habitación para coger mi móvil.

Entré a mi habitación y lo vi encima de mi cama, lo cogí y volví a bajar las escaleras.

-Ya lo tengo, vamos-le avisé y salimos por la puerta.

Dimos una vuelta por los alrededores, caminamos bastante, así que nos paramos en un parque cercano y nos sentamos en un banco.

-¡Vaya! Todo sigue igual a como lo deje-dijo riendo.

-Ino-cerda-la llamé- cuéntame sobre ¿Nueva York?-le pregunté

-Sí, fue en Nueva York, bueno la cultura es totalmente distinta, el idioma, los modales, todo es diferente, así que tarde mucho en acostumbrarme, pero como soy rubia de ojos azules, encaje muy bien allí,quiero decir, me hago pasar por una new yorkina, lo que sería extraño serias tu con tu cabello teñido por allí- dijo esto último riendo.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy teñida!- le grité-sabes muy bien que nací así, y mi madre también tiene el pelo rosa- le dije y luego me reí- es más probable que aquí la teñida seas tu- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Y así pasamos la tarde, entre risas y "indirectas" muy directas, nos lo estábamos pasando genial, pero fuimos interrumpidas por mi mó me levante del banco y me aleje un poco de ella.

-¿Aló?-contesté

-Sakura-chan ¿cómo estas?- reconocí la voz de inmediato.

-¡Hola Naruto-baka!-saludé sonriendo.

-He llamado a tu madre y me ha dicho que tu amiga Ino a vuelto, ¿donde estas?- me preguntó.

-Estamos en el parque Yoyogi-le contesté.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá, además tengo que enseñarte algo-me dijo y colgó.

-Era Naruto-le dije volviendo al banco- dice que viene para acá-le anuncié con una sonrisa.

-Creo.. que es mejor que me vaya-me dijo nerviosa y ¿triste?, ¿que narices esta pasando? Cada vez que hablo de Naruto con ella, se pone triste y...

-Sakura-chan-escuché a Naruto llamarme desde lejos, ¿cómo habrá llegado tan rápido? Ino y yo tardamos un buen rato en llegar.

-Naruto-le salude moviendo la mano.

El se acerco a nosotras, me miro a mi con una sonrisa pero luego la cambió por una cara seria al ver a Ino, Ino actuó de la misma forma, ¿que demonios pasa? Estoy segura de que me están ocultando algo.

-Oye os pas...-me interrumpió.

-Sakura-chan-me llamó emocionado mientras me arrastraba lejos del parque.

-Espera Naruto ¿que pasa?- le pregunté mientras corríamos.

-¡Tachán!-gritó mientras señalaba a un coche rojo.

ES ESTE:

-¡Que lindo!-grité emocionada-Naruto ¿como lo has conseguido?

-Me ha costado mucho pero he estado ahorrando durante mucho tiempo para conseguirlo y mi padre también me ha prestado dinero-me contestó.

-¡Vaya!-escuche la voz de Ino a mi espalda- Que lujoso-dijo riendo.

-Y ya tienes tu..-empecé a decir

-¡Aquí esta!- gritó riendo mientras me enseñaba su carnet de conducir.

-Ahhh-dije desanimada-ya tienes carnet y coche y yo ¿que tengo?-era una pregunta retorica.

-Tienes un novio con coche- me contestó riendo.

-JA!JA! que graciosillo-le dije con un puchero- ¿a que esperas? ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta!-dije emocionada.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedo aquí-dijo Ino y yo me acordé que era un coche biplaza.

-Naruto, será mejor que dejemos esa vuelta para otro día- le dije y el asintió.

-De acuerdo Sakura-chan- me dijo riendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa-Pues ya que te lo he enseñado, me voy- dijo para despedirse- te llamo esta noche Sakura-chan, adiós chicas-dijo mientras se montaba en el coche.

-¡Vaya! Que suerte tienes frentona-me dijo con una sonrisa y yo no puede evitar reír.

-Ino... Naruto y tu ¿os conocíais de antes?- le pregunté y ella me miro nerviosa.

-¿Qué estas diciendo frentona? Claro que no- me contestó y yo asentí.

-Sakura, ya se esta haciendo tarde , creo que ya es hora de irnos- me dijo llamando mi atención.

-Tienes razón- le contesté para empezar a caminar-¡vamos!.

Fuimos en silencio a casa de Ino, fue un silencio agradable pero bastante raro, la deje en su casa, nos despedimos y volví a la mí luces de mi casa estaban encendidas así que mamá seguramente estará despierta, cogí mis llaves y abrí la puerta.

-¡¿Mamá?!- la llamé desde el interior.

-Si, estoy aquí , hija- me contestó desde la cocina.

-¡Hola mami!-le dije animada

-¿Qué tal te ha ido, cariño?- me preguntó y yo le dedique una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Ino y yo volvemos a ser amigas-le dije contenta.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro cielo, ¿vas a cenar?- me preguntó

-No, hoy no tengo hambre, será mejor que me vaya al sobre-le contesté con voz de cansancio.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches-me contestó

-Buenas noches- le dije y me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba cansada así que me fui al baño y me di una buena ducha relajante.

Me cepillé los dientes, salí del baño y vestí mi que estaba limpia me tumbe en la cama y me puse a pensar.

-¿Por que Naruto e Ino , se miran raro? ¿Acaso ya se conocían? No sé por que pero tengo la sensación de que me ocultan algo- me dije a mi misma pero de pronto sonó mi móvil.

-¿Aló?-contesté

-Buenas noches princesa- era la voz de Naruto-baka.

-Hola Naruto-baka-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Baka? Jeje- preguntó riendo.

-Dime ¿a que viene esta llamada?- le pregunté.

-No es por nada, solo sé apreciar lo que tengo-me dijo y mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa- y vete acostumbrando porque pienso llamarte cuando despiertes y cuando te vayas a dormir- me dijo con una voz muy tierna.

-Y ¿por qué?- le pregunté intrigada.

-Porque me encanta oír tu voz, no importa la hora que sea, y cuanto más tiempo la oiga,más me reconforta y más feliz soy-me contestó.

-Naruto..-susurré- a mi también me encanta oír tu voz- le confesé.

-Ya es tarde,necesitas descansar, buenas noches flor de cerezo- me dijo.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-baka-le dije riendo.

-hum- contestó fingiendo enfado y colgó.

Esta noche dormiré como un bebe.


	9. Una traición y un chantaje

Los rayos del sol atravesaban mi ventana, ya empezaba a molestarme así que fuí abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras miraba mi reloj-despertador.

-Mmm-decía mientras me estiraba en la cama- ¿qué hora es?-me pregunté.  
-¡¿LAS 8:00 am?! - grité mientras me lenvantaba-No puede ser, voy a llegar tarde- me repetía una y otra vez mientras me duchaba, vestía, me cepillaba los dientes,y el pelo corriendo.  
-¡¿MAMÁ?- grité-¡MAMÁ!-volví a gritar.  
-¿Qué ocurre Sakura, cariño?¿Por que tan alterada?-me preguntó tranquilamente.  
-¡¿Por que no me has despertado?- le pregunte alterada-¡Voy a llegar tarde!-le dije con un puchero.  
-Cariño-me llamo riendo-¿No te has enterado, todavía?-me preguntó-¡Qué despiste de hija tengo!-dijo riendo.  
-¿Enterarme de que?-le pregunte confusa.  
-Ya es invierno, hay que atrasar el reloj una hora-me dijo tranquilamente.  
Es verdad, ayer mismo lo ví en la tele..¡Qué tonta!- me dije aunque ahora por fin podía respirar tranquila.  
Yo entro al Entil a las 8:30.  
-Entonces.. ¿son las 7:24?-pregunté para asegurarme.  
-Sí, tienes mucho tiempo, todavia-me contestó.  
Entonces recordé a Naruto-baka, y sus palabras empezaron a resonar en mi mente.

_**No es por nada, solo sé apreciar lo que tengo.**_  
_**Pues vete acostumbrando porque pienso llamarte cuando despiertes y cuando te vayas a dormir.**_  
_**Porque me encanta oír tu voz.**_  
_**No importa la hora que sea.**_  
_**Buenas noches flor de cerezo.**_

-Naruto, es tan tierno-me dije a mi misma, sonriendo.  
Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y mis mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rojizo.  
-Por cierto, mamá, ¿dondé esta papá?- le pregunte pues me extrañaba no verlo levantado a estas horas.  
-¡Ay! Hija, tu padre, ¡que hombre este!, ayer no volvió a casa- me dijo con enfado.  
-¿No volvió?, que raro, no es propio de papá- le contesté.  
-Sí, y lleva un par de días igual, esta muy raro- me dijo y noté que en su tono había un poco de tristeza.  
No dije nada, no quería que mamá le diera más importancia de la que se merecía.Y hablando de hombres, Naruto volvió a pasar por mi cabeza. Y inconscientemente solté una risita tonta.  
-Ui ui- mi madre se acercaba a mi rápidamente- conozco esa sonrisa-me decia.  
-¿De que hablas mami?-le dije con inocencia.  
-Tu...-decia riendo- estas enamorada ¿cierto?- me preguntó.  
Pedazo de mujer, solo solté una risita tonta y ya sabe que estaba pensando en alguien, como me conoce. Pues si ya lo sabe, no le voy a seguir ocultando.  
-Sí, la verdad, ¿como lo has sabido?-le dije.  
-Cariño, soy tu madre, te he parido, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano... además, las madres notamos esas cosas-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hija mía por fin me hablas de estas cosas , jujuju- dijo mientras reia orgullosa y la miré con una gotita(al estilo anime), pero de la nada se vuelve hacia mi- ¿Dé quien?¿Cuando pasó?¿Cómo os conociesteis?¿Conoces a sus padres?- me acribillaba a preguntas.  
-Tranquila, mamá, es Naruto- le dije sonrojada y ella me miro extrañada.  
-¿Naruto?- me pregunto y se llevo la mano a la boca, estaba pensativa, y de la nada me miro con un brillo en los ojos- Dios mío hija, ya era hora, ese chico te conviene-me dijo sonriendo.  
-¿De verdad?- le pregunte ilusionada.  
-Mira cariño, te voy a dar un consejo, cuando vaias a elegir a un hombre para casarte, lo mejor es que te fijes en sus cualidades y no solo en las físicas, en sus principos y-no la deje terminar.  
-Espera mamá, no te sigo, ¿a que te refieres con sus principios?-le pregunté.  
-De acuerdo, te expliacaré, no te puedes fijar en solo como te trata a ti, tienes que fijarte también, en si es respetuoso, por ejemplo, como habla con sus amigos, si respeta a sus padres, si es obediente, responsable...-me decia y yo me puse a pensar.  
Desde que conozco a Naruto, él siempre ha sido respetuoso con todos, es un caballero (siempre me abre la puerta, me deja pasa primero cuando vamos a algún sitio) y también es increiblemente guapo, como un dios griego. Ahora que lo pienso Naruto es...  
-Perfecto- susurré.  
-¿Qué dices, hija?- me preguntó.  
-Mamá, hoy me iré antes a clase- le dije mientras me dirigia a la puerta para salir- adiós, te quiero- le decia desde la puerta mientras miraba para atrás.  
-Vaya, y a mi también ¿me quieres?- reconocí la voz que hablaba delante de mí y me giré.  
-Naruto- le dije contenta.  
-Buenos días flor de cerezo-me dijo sonriendo-hoy estas especialmente guapa-me dijo y yo me sonrojé, sí, Naruto es...  
-No pareces tú-dijo derrepente y en mi frente apareció una venita de enfado.  
-Un bakaaaa- le dije mientras me dispuse a ignorarlo a la vez que lo rodeaba para ir a clase.  
-Jajaja que es broma, rosita-me decía mientra me revoloteaba mi largo pelo con sus manos- Si sabes que eres lo más hermoso que hay en este mundo-me dijo y yo me sonrojé por un segundo.  
-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo-le contesté.  
-Auch- dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su corazón- eso dolió, rosita-me decia riendo.  
-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ROSITA!-le grité mientras el solo reía.  
-Jajaja de acuerdo, Sakurita- me decia riendo y yo me dí cuenta de que este tio me estaba vacilando, pues si quiere guerra la va a tener.  
-Por cierto Sakura-chan, siento no haberte llamado esta mañana, pero como te he venido a recoger creo que ya esta todo arreglado¿no?- me decia.  
-No importa, si de todos modos no dices nada interesante-le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Auch, Sakura-chan no des tantos golpes bajos- me decia con una carcajada-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- me preguntó y yo asentí, su coche estaba en frente de mi casa, él abrio la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara, y luego la cerro para entrar en la del piloto.  
-Oye Naruto-baka-le dije para picarle-Este asiento esta echado muy para atrás-le dije.  
-Pues ahora te lo arreglo, rosita-me decia para picarme mientras echaba mi asiento hacia delante-¿contenta?-me preguntó.  
-¡Claro que no! ¿por que lo has puesto tan adelante?-le dije y el se echo a reir, en realidad el asiento estaba en la posición perfecta.  
-De acuerdo, ponte el cinturón, que despegamos-me decia y yo me eche a reír mientras me ponia el cinto.  
Después de 5 minutos llegamos al Entil.  
-¡ESTAS LOCO!-le grité mientras mi corazón latía muy rapido-¿quieres matarme?, sí es así, dimelo que por lo menos ya lo veo venir-le dije.  
-¡Ay Sakurita mía! No seas tan exagerada si casi ni pise el acelerador-me dijo riendo  
Yo le iba a contestar pero fuimos interrumpidos.  
-¡Hola!-nos saludaba con una sonrisa "inocente" Sayaka-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-decia.  
-Sí, mejor para nosotros- decia Naruto mientras me rodeaba de la cintura con su brazo derecho y me apegaba a él- vamonos rosita-decia riendo mientras ignorabamos completamente a Sayaka.  
-¡Buenos días!-saludo una voz la cual conocia muy bien.  
-¡Ino-puerca!- la saludé mientras la abrazaba- pensé que ya no venias cerda, no me has llamado-le dije con una sonrisa.

Yo estaba paseando por lo pasillos con un cabreo tremendo, pues esos dos idiotas me habían ignorado completamente ¿quienes se han creido que son?- me dije a mi misma.  
Mientras paseaba los vi de lejos y pude divisar a una rubia, con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta, y de ojos azules.  
-Se parece mucho a..-me acerque un poco para verla mejor- ¿Ino?-me dije sorprendida.  
¡Mierda!- pensé- ella había vuelto y parece que Sakura y ella vuelven a ser amigas, y lo peor, lleva el uniforme del Entil. Eso significa que ha vuelto para quedarse. Y mientras la maldecia por lo bajo, me acerque un poco más para escuchar su conversació estaba escondida para que no me vieran.  
-Dime frentona, ¿me prestarias un momentin a tu burro?- le preguntó a Sakura.  
-EHHH!-grito Naruto haciendose el ofendido.  
-Sí, claro no hay problema-dijo ella con una estupida sonrisa en la cara, no soporto verla sonreir, siempre con esa sonrisa en la cara, como si fuera feliz siempre.  
-¡¿Por que?!- me pregunté-¿Por que no puedo borrar esa sonrisa?¿Por que no puedo sonreir como ella?-dije mientras golpeaba la pared.  
-Os espero en clase-la escuche decir mientras se iba, yo me quede a escuchar la conversación de esos dos.  
-¿Qué quieres, Ino?-le preguntó muy frío, la verdad es que nunca le había visto así.  
-Y-y-yo solo..-le decia ella tartamudeando, era raro, Ino nunca había tartamudeado.  
-¿Qué esta pasando?- me pregunté  
-Dilo de una buena vez, que no tengo tu tiempo- le dijo él, serio.  
-Lo siento-dijo ella.  
-¿Qué sientes?, declararme tu amor eterno, besarme sin mi consentimiento un día y luego al otro acostarte con el padre de tu mejor amiga, ¿eso sientes?-le preguntó y yo me quede paralizada.  
-Sí-le contesto ella desesperada- pero entiendelo yo solo tenía 15 años, era una niña inmadura, que estaba a acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería, intenté darte celos y él era tan guapo... y estaba tan cerca, no quise hacerte daño, ni a Sakura, yo..-pero Naruto la interrumpió.  
-¡Callate!-le gritó bajo y serio- No quiero tus disculpas,¡bruja! ¡bruja infame!- la insultaba-mentirosa, ayer mismo ví que os volviais a encontrar, ayer por la noche ¡vi como te montabas en su coche! - le gritó -Encima sé que eres tú la que vas en su busqueda, ¡¿y tu te haces llamar amiga?! por tu culpa pasé los peores ratos de mi vida, no podía dormir,ni pensar bien, no me concentraba en nada, no paraba de pensar en que podias hacer daño a lo más importante para mi en este universo y lo peor es que sigues a su lado, lo sigues buscando- dijo el muy cabreado-dime Ino, ¿cómo le digo a mi persona más importante, que su mejor amiga se acuesta con su padre (casado), sin causarle uno de los mayores dolores del mundo?- le pregunto y ella empezó a llorar, pero él solo la miraba con dureza-No me hiciste daño en absoluto, jamás he sentido nada por tí, para mí eras insignificante pero- se detuvo un momento-para Sakura, eras una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, su mejor amiga, compañera,su "casi" hermana y la traicionaste, y lo peor, no solo a ella, si no a su madre, que te trato como a su hija, y también a mí por hacerle daño a mi persona más importante- le dijo él.

Yo estaba que echaba chizpas, encima tiene toda la cara de venir a pedirme perdón, después de todo lo que ha hecho.  
-Y tal vez deberías pensar en alejarte de Sakura- practicamente le escupi las palabras- no creo que seas lo suficientemente buena para siquiera estar en su presenc..-pero ella me miro con odio.  
-¡Basta!, se que me equivoque pero si sigo con él es porque.. es porque ¡lo amo!-gritó y yo me sorprendí, pude ver aquel brillo en sus ojos, aquel brillo de determinación, pero volvi a mirarla con dureza.  
-¡No importa! El esta casado, con la madre de tu mejor amiga-le dije cabreado- ¡para! Para esto antes de que alguien más salga herido, si alguien se llega a enterar de esto, heriras a Sakura, a su madre, a tus padres y también a él-le contesté, tenia que hacerla entrar en razón, no puedo permitir que la dañen, tengo que proteger a Sakura, tengo que proteger esa sonrisa- me dije a mi mismo.  
-Lo siento Naruto, yo.. no puedo alejarme de él, lo amo demasiado- me dijo mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban miles de lágrimas-pero también me duele tanto como a ti, tener que hacer daño a Sakura, es mi mejor amiga, nacimos practicamente juntas, somos "casi hermanas" pero aún sabiendo todo eso...¡no puedo!¡no puedo alejarme de él!, es una necesidad- en cierto modo me dolió verla así, sé lo que se siente, sé lo que es amar tanto a una persona que solo con pensar en alejarte de ella te duele el corazón-de acuerdo, deja de llorar Ino-le dije mientras le abrazaba.

/FLASH/  
-Pero ¿qué demonios?- era un flash de una cámara, por el pasillo apareció Sayaka con una sonrisa de victoria. No, no, no, no por favor dime que no lo ha escuchado todo y ¿para qué habrá hecho esa foto?.  
-¡Sayaka!- le grité-¿qué demonios haces?- estaba a punto de estallar.  
-Che che che-dijo mientras movia el dedo y negaba con la cabeza- a partir de ahora creo que lo mejor para ti será que no vuelvas a hablarme de mala forma Na-ru-ti-to mío-decia mientras soltaba una carcajada- ¿qué quieres Sayaka?- le pregunte de mala gana.  
-Te quiero a ..ti!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	10. Libre de culpa

La tensión fluía en el aire, ella me miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
Mi mente estaba bloqueada, así que busque a Ino con la mirada, Ino miraba a Sayaka con odio y tristeza a la vez mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su corazón, todavía tenia rastros de aquellas lagrimas anteriormente derramadas.

-Estas loca- afirmé por fin y me giré dándole la espalda- vamos-dije mientras cogía la mano de Ino para sacarla de su trance y empezar a caminar.  
-¿No te importa lo que Sakura piense al ver esta foto?-dijo Sayaka subiendo el tono de su voz y yo me volví para mirarla.  
-Le explicaré a Sakura lo ocurrido y ella lo entenderá, solo fue un simple abrazo-le dije con una voz fría y seria.  
-De acuerdo, si estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo ¡allá tú!- exclamó con aire de indiferencia- pero... ¿que pensará cuando se entere de que su mejor amiga se ha estado acostando con su padre? Y no solo eso, si no que su "querido" novio lo ha sabido desde el principio.  
-No serás capaz-dije con ira en mis ojos y en mi voz.  
-Soy capaz de eso y más-dijo riendo

Yo me quede en shock unos segundo, vi a Ino que tenia una cara de horror, y supe que tenia que evitar que Sayaka le contara todo a Sakura-chan, así que...

-¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?-le pregunté gruñendo  
-Veo que por fin entras en razón-dijo para luego continuar- Bueno tenia pensado en hacerla sufrir.. así que le daré donde más le duele, tú romperás con ella obviamente, pero no de cualquier forma, lo harás delante de todos y diciéndole que solo la utilizaste, que querías probar como seria salir con la odiada por todos, y eso solo el principio, tendrás que hacer muchas cosas más por mi, entonces..¿qué decides?

Yo alucinaba ¿por que odiará tanto a Sakura? Cómo para intentar hacerla sufrir tanto , yo iba a responder cuando a mi lado una sombra paso rá cachetada resonó por todo el lugar.  
Sayaka cayó al suelo, y miró impresionada a Ino desde su posición, Ino la miraba con frialdad, Sayaka tenia los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa, se llevo su mano izquierda a su mejilla lastimada.

¡Ya basta Say!- dijo Ino mientras Sayaka la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos-¡No lo permitiré! Es cierto que he cometido errores imperdonables pero... ¡Sakura es muy importante para mí! Y si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras la haces daño ¡estas muy equivocada! ¡Atrévete a contárselo! Y si lo haces tal vez yo pierda a una amiga pero- esta vez su voz se engrosó todavía más y la miro amenazante-pero... tú perderás la vida-dijo con frialdad.  
Sayaka abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión, yo la miraba de igual forma, nunca había visto a Ino de esta manera, la veía desde atrás, su largo cabello rubio atado en un coleta alta,junto con el uniforme escolar femenino

UNIFORME FEMENINO:

Sayaka bajo la cabeza al suelo; todavía con la mano en su mejilla para luego levantar la cabeza y sonreír de una forma macabra mientras observaba a Ino.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-pregunto mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo- Y acabas de cagarla ¡zorra embustera! Tengo a todo los idiotas de este colegio comiendo de la palma de mi mano- dijo riendo mientras nos miraba de forma desafiante.  
-Con que idiotas ¿eh?- la voz femenina resonó por todo el pasillo y se oía bastante molesta, dos personas salieron de la única división del pasillo y se acercaron a nosotros, yo me giré  
-Maldita zorra-dijo con ira en su voz ,una morena con el pelo largo y de ojos castaños, que llevaba puesto el uniforme del Entil, la reconocí enseguida pues va a mi clase, su nombre; Hiroki Matsuna,ella y su acompañante se movieron hasta ponerse a nuestro lado mientras Hiroki cruzaba los brazos, junto a ella a su derecha se encontraba Yuno  
Higurashi, con su largo cabello azul claro y unos grandes ojos marrones claro, también con el uniforme escolar.

- Así que todo lo que nos has contado hasta hora era mentira,¿verdad?- pregunto Yuno con amargura en sus palabras.  
-No, lo que dije no era en serio, tenéis que creerme por favor-contestó Sayaka con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¡Cállate, maldita sea!-gritó Hiroki- ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¡Joder!- dijo Hiroki casi en un susurro.  
-Si, después de saber esto me siento muy culpable por amenazar a Sakura de aquella manera- susurró esta vez Yuno con un deje de tristeza en su voz, yo la miré extrañado.  
-¿Dé que estáis hablando?-les pregunté  
-Veras, Sayaka una vez nos dijo que tu y ella estabais saliendo juntos, y que Sakura hacia de todo por interponerse entre vosotros, así que Hiroki y yo nos acercamos a Sakura y la amenazamos con hacerla pasar muy mal- me contestó Yuno aún cabizbaja.  
-¡¿Y no se os ocurrió preguntarme a mi primero?!-dije levantando la voz y pude ver como ellas temblaron.  
-Lo sentimos mucho, por favor perdónanos- dijeron a la vez  
-A mí no me tenéis que pedir perdón, si no a Sakura-chan-dije con más calma.  
-Tienes razón- contestó con una sonrisa Yuno- nada más verla hablaremos con ella.  
-¡Sayaka!- la llamó Hiroki- supongo que sabes que te va a pasar ahora, ¿lo sabes?-le preguntó con cinismo Hiroki.  
-Ja ja ja-empezó a reír Sayaka- esto no cambia nada, podéis decirle a todos lo que ha pasado aquí, si queréis, pero...-hizo una pausa- Sakura también se enterará de los motivos de esta discusión, ¿cómo crees que reaccionara, cuando se entere de lo de Ino?-preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
-Ella no se va a enterar, por que ninguno de nosotros va a decir nada, y eso te incluye a ti- dijo Yuno también con una sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?-preguntó Sayaka con curiosidad.  
-Dime Sayaka, ¿pondrías tu vida en riesgo, solo por hacer daño a una persona?- preguntó Yuno y Sayaka borró la sonrisa de su cara y se puso seria.  
-No te tengo miedo, Yuno-contestó Sayaka con seguridad- soy rica,¿recuerdas? Puedo contratar tantos guardaespaldas como quiera- escupió las palabras Sayaka.  
-Tal vez... pero yo tampoco me quedo atrás, y te recuerdo que tu padre tiene una gran deuda con el mío, y que puedo hacer que tu padre, y su empresa se arruinen, con solo una llamada-dijo Yuno con una gran sonrisa.  
-No te creo-contestó Sayaka con un poco de miedo.  
-¿Quieres arriesgar?-preguntó Yuno  
Sayaka se tomó su tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, en su cara reflejaba, duda, inseguridad, miedo y entre otras cosas; ella dio un paso hacia nosotros.  
-De acuerdo, no le contaré nada a Sakura-contestó ella  
-Y no solo eso, dejarás de perseguirla y molestarla, y le contarás a todos que todo lo que dijiste de ella; era mentira, ¿quedo claro?- esta vez quien habló fue Hiroki  
-Pero si lo hago, todos me odiaran-replicó Sayaka  
-Eso no es nuestro problema- contestó Ino

El timbre por fin sonó, dando la señal de que empiezan las clases. Naruto, Ino, Hiroki y Yuno se miraron entre sí.

-Vamos todos, ya están empezando a entrar en clase-avisó Yuno.  
-Sí, vamos, seguro que Sakura estará preocupada por habernos tardado tanto-dijo Ino  
Los cuatro empezaron a caminar hacia su aula.  
-Ino, espera-la llamé  
-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntaron Hiroki y Yuno al unísono  
-No, tranquilas, adelantaros un poco, enseguida vamos-contesté con amabilidad y ellas se retiraron  
-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Ino con preocupación  
-Sayaka no va a decir nada pero.. si te sigues viendo con el padre de Sakura, me veré obligado a contárselo yo-termine por decir y Ino palideció  
-Pero Naruto..-iba a replicar pero la interrumpí  
-No hay peros, siento que estoy traicionando a Sakura por tu culpa y Say tenia razón en una cosa, si de alguna forma Sakura se enterara de lo que haces y que yo lo sabia, perdería la confianza en mí, y eso no lo voy a permitir, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-contesté para retirarme.

Ino tardó un rato pero me siguió hasta el aula, los dos entramos y recibimos una reprimenda del profesor por tardar tanto, me dirigí a mi pupitre, al lado de Sakura-chan y ella me miraba con desconcierto. En ese momento, la culpa inundó mis pensamientos, su cara estaba llena de preocupación, tendrá muchas preguntas sin resolver. Yo me senté en mi sitio y ella disimuladamente se giró para hablarme.

-¿Ocurre algo?-me preguntó con curiosidad  
-No, tranquila no es nada-le contesté y me maldije a mi mismo por ser tan idiota, ella se preocupando por mí y yo mintiéndole en la cara, ¡maldita sea!, y todo por culpa de Ino.  
La clase transcurrirán tranquilamente, cuando toco salir al patio, el teme de Sasuke y yo decidimos jugar a un partido de fútbol, y Sakura-chan e Ino nos miraban desde los bancos que habían al lado del campo; era un campo muy grande pues el Entil es un colegio de pijos y aquí también se celebran campeonatos. La campana que avisaba que había que volver a clase sonó, y los cuatro volvimos al aula. Era la última clase.

-Bueno chicos, ahora os daré una buena noticia, bueno para mí es buena, no se a vosotros- dijo nuestro "querido" Kakashi-sensei- Bueno este año el Entil ha organizado una "pequeña" excursión a las afueras de la ciudad con el objetivo de mejorar el área de sociabilidad, iremos a un pequeño bosque deshabitado en que se encuentra en el centro una cabaña bastante grande en la que nos instalaremos durante dos semanas.  
-Espera, profesor- el que habló fue Neji Hyuga; un chico pijo de 17 años con piel blanca, alto, con ojos blancos, cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta un poco más de media espalda, se peina amarrandose las puntas con una liga color beige, que lleva puesto el uniforme escolar masculino.

UNIFORME MASCULINO :

- ¿Tendremos que pasarnos dos semanas en el medio de la nada , con el único objetivo de mejorar la sociabilidad?, me parece absurdo-dijo el Hyuga  
-Señorito Hyuga, fueron  
sus padres los que lo propusieron, y fue aceptada por los padres, y profesores y también será acatada-dijo el maestro con severidad  
-Disculpe sensei, tengo una duda, ¿qué haremos exactamente en ese lugar?- preguntó TenTen; una chica de 17 años, de tez blanca, estatura normal, ojos marrones, cabello largo y de color castaño oscuro, recogido siempre en dos moños.  
-Esa SÍ es una buena pregunta-dijo Kakashi-sensei mirando a Neji, este se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado-bueno al llegar a la cabaña habrá unos monitores que les explicarán lo que tendrán que hacer, las actividades que deberán realizar y cómo estarán en las habitaciones-explicó Kakashi  
-Sensei, ¿sabe si las habitaciones serán mixtas?- preguntó Sai con indiferencia; Sai es un chico de 17 años, de tez extremadamente pálida, con el pelo corto y negro,y con unos profundos ojos negros.  
La pregunta de Sai hizo que algunos de los presentes se sonrojaran.  
-No, eso ya lo decidirán ellos allí- dijo Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa  
-¿Y cuando nos iremos sensei?- preguntó Sasuke con voz neutral  
-Preparen sus mochilas pues partimos pasado mañana, de acuerdo, ¿alguna pregunta más?-preguntó el sensei y nadie levanto la mano- pues entonces ya pueden ir recogiendo-avisó el sensei y todos empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas, yo iba metiendo todo con mucha pereza mientras miraba a Sakura-chan.  
-Atenderme todos- la voz sonó fuerte- quería confesaros algo- quién hablaba era Sayaka, todos nos detuvimos a mirarla menos Sakura, pues conocía a Sayaka y seguro que tramaba algo, así que mejor irse cuanto antes- supongo que todos sabréis de mis problemas con Sakura Haruno- soltó Sayaka y al escuchar su nombre Sakura se volteó rápidamente a mirarla con asombro- yo dije que Sakura me pegaba, maltrataba, me chantajeaba y se interponía mi novio y yo-dijo con un suspiro y todos miraron con odio a Sakura, Sakura se estremeció en su sitio- pues, era mentira-confesó y todos voltearon a ver a Sayaka con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-¿Cómo que era mentira?-gritó Tenten desde su pupitre  
-Sí, la verdad es que me lo inventé todo para que odiarais a Sakura- dijo y todos se quedaron callados durante un buen tiempo, la primera en reaccionar fue Tenten, de inmediato miró a Sakura con tristeza.  
-Sakura-la llamó acercándose a ella- lo siento mucho- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia- desde que pensé que realmente le hacías esas cosas a Sayaka me enfade mucho contigo y te critique mucho ante todos- confesó aún cabizbaja, Sakura la miro con ternura y posó su mano derecha en su cabeza.  
-No te preocupes, somos humanos, todos nos equivocamos- respondió con una enorme sonrisa Sakura-chan  
y a Tenten se les escaparon unas lágrimas de felicidad, después de este acto, todos excepto Ino, Yuno, Sayaka, Hiroki, Lee , Sasuke y yo se acercaron a pedir disculpas a Sakura. Yo observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa hasta que...  
-Mi querida flor de cerezo, siempre supe que eras libre de culpa- dijo Lee; un chico de 17 años, tez blanca, con pelo negro, ojos negros muy redondos y cejas muy gruesas, mientras le ¡¿tomaba la mano a Sakura-chan?!  
-EH TÚ- grité con energía mientras me acercaba a ellos, pude ver cómo todos se giraban a verme pero no me importó  
-¿Qué quieres amarillo?- preguntó con fastidio en su voz- ¿no ves que estoy con mi hermosa futura esposa?-respondió y a mi se me hinchó la vena  
-¿Tú qué?- dije gritando- ELLA ES MÍA, ¿lo entiendes? MÍA y solo MÍA- grité remarcando la palabra mía y Sakura-chan se puso como un tomate, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba montando un escándalo  
-¿TUYA?-contestó el cejotas- Yo no veo tu nombre marcado en ella- contestó mientras me sacaba la lengua como un crio  
-¡oye!, cejotas , ya me estas hartando, ¡suelta a mi chica inmediatamente!- exigí mientras ponía mis manos encima de las de Sakura-chan y los separaba con fuerza. Todos me miraban con cara de WTF?  
-Naruto...-dijo Sakura-chan sonrojada en un susurro  
-Y que le quede claro a todo el mundo, ¡al que toque un solo dedo en MÍ Sakura-chan se las verá conmigo!-dije con energía y voz amenazante. Vale, puede que sea un poquito celoso pero es que lo mio es mio y de nadie más, y no importa lo que pase para mi Sakura-chan es lo primero.

Puse las manos en la cintura de Sakura-chan y la atraía hacia mí de un suave tirón y la besé con pasión en frente de todos, para que quedará bien claro, que ella es Mía.  
Luego de ese apasionado beso, todos empezaron a retirarse del aula, solo quedamos Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y yo.

-¡Así se hace dobe!- dijo el teme de Sasuke-pero pobre de Sakura si se le ocurre salir con otro chico-dijo riendo y yo le miré con una mirada amenazadora  
-No seas tonto teme, Sakura-chan es libre de salir con quien quiera, lo único que pido es que él tipo no se pase de la raya  
-Más te vale que sea cierto- dijo Sakura con una voz muy gruesa- porque acabas de avergonzarme delante de todos ¡baka!- dijo fingiendo enfado mientras se sonrojaba y cruzaba los brazos  
-Avergonzarte por hacer...esto- dije mientras la besaba fugazmente- y... esto- decía mientras la llenaba de besos, ella corría por el aula de una forma divertida, mientras escapaba de mi  
-Emmm... ¿a ti no te das la sensación de que sobramos?- le preguntó Ino a Sasuke-pero  
-Sí, pero también me alegra verlos tan felices juntos- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-le peguntó y ella asintió  
-Ey, parejita, nos vamos- anunció Sasuke-teme  
-Esperadnos, vamos con vosotros-gritó Sakura-chan  
-Sí, teme ¿por qué tanta prisa?- le pregunté con una sonrisa pervertida e insinuadora mientras le pegaba en la costilla suaves codazos  
-¿Qu-qu-qué insinúas idiota?.preguntó sonrojado  
-Pues que te gust- pero no termine mi frase pues me puso la mano en la boca y me arrastró lejos de las chicas  
-¡Cállate dobe! No digas tonterías- susurró sonrojado  
-Así que es verdad...-le respondí sorprendido- nunca pensé que sintieras amor- dije y el me pego en la cabeza con el puño cerrado  
-Yo también soy humano, dobe- contestó y yo me reí, pero en ese mismo momento me vinieron las imágenes de Ino con el padre de Sakura-chan, mi cara tomó un semblante serio  
-Sasuke- lo llamé serio y el al notarlo me miro confundido- ¿la quieres de verdad?- le pregunté y él bajo la cabeza un momento, para luego mirarme con firmeza  
-Sí, desde pequeños-dijo con firmeza y a mi me invadió la tristeza, al parecer Ino estaba muy enamorada del padre de Sakura, y Sasuke lo esta de ella, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿debería decírselo?, ¡no! Le rompería el corazón... pero y si él los descubriera.. ARGGG, ¡qué rabia!  
-Oye, dobe, no es propio de ti pensar tanto, ¿qué pasa?-me preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz, y yo me volví a sentir miserable y un estúpido, otra vez tengo que hacer como si no pasara nada, ¡joder!- no es nada teme pero será mejor que vayamos con las chicas-le dije desviando el lema y nos acercamos a ellas  
-Ya estamos-dijmos los dos al unísono  
-Sakura-chan cojamos mi coche-le dije con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos los cuatro y ella se paró  
-¿Acaso se te fue la pinza?-gritó- ¿olvidaste que casi me matas por ir a aquella velocidad?  
-Ja ja ja- reí con ganas, el puchero que hizo Sakura no fue normal, se le hincharon tanto las mejillas que parecía un pez globo- si casi ni pise el acelerador- le dije y ella bufó  
-Cállate y vamonos-me dijo mientras me agarraba de la camisa y me tiraba hasta el coche  
-¡Hasta mañana, chicos!-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa  
-¡Hasta mañana Sakura!-gritaron los dos al unisono  
Los dos nos montamos en mi coche.  
-Ponte el cinturón-le dije con una gran sonrisa  
-Ni se te ocurra-intentó sonar autoritaria pero se le notaba el miedo hasta en la voz  
-No te preocupes, jamás pondría tu vida en peligro- le contesté mientras la bese en la frente  
Ella se puso el cinturón y la lleve hasta su casa, yo baje primero para abrirle la puerta del auto y nos despedimos con un apasionado beso. Yo me volví a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa. Al llegar a casa me fijé en que había un auto parado, al que no reconocí, así que no le di mucha importancia. Aparqué mi coche en mi plaza de garaje y saque mis llaves de mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón, iba silbando una canción pero al llegar justo al frente de la puerta una voz me detuvo.  
-Hola, muchacho- decía una voz grave  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y casi me pongo a temblar de la impresión , ¿el padre de Sakura?


	11. Solo Lágrimas

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- le interrogué  
-He venido a charlar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?- me respondió  
-D-de acuerdo- contesté dubitativo

Me dí la vuelta y abrí la puerta de casa, yo me hice a un lado dejándolo pasar primero; y él se sentó en el sofá.

-Espere un momento, por favor, enseguida vuelvo-dije para luego retirarme

Subí hasta mi habitación y deje mi mochila en el interior para luego revisar toda la casa en busca de mi madre o mi padre pero no encontré a nadie, así que decidí volver al salón.

-Ya estoy- avisé mientras me sentaba en el sofá junto a él  
-Mira chico, no voy a andarme con rodeos- me dijo serio- sé que conoces mi secreto y quisiera que siguiera siendo eso... secreto- parecía una petición pero con un tono autoritario  
-¿Quién se lo ha dicho?- le pregunté con sorpresa  
-Eso no te incumbe- contestó con frialdad  
En ese momento se me hinchó mucho la vena de mi frente, ¿como se puede tener tanta cara?  
-Mire he sido muy amable solo con permitirle pasar al interior de esta casa, sabiendo todo lo que hace no debería ni dirigirle la palabra,¡¿es que no piensa en su hija ?!- le dije con rabia  
-Mira mocoso, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer, he venido aquí a asegurarme que tendrás la boca muy cerrada- me dijo alzando la voz  
Yo abrí mucho los ojos de la impresión  
-¡¿Pretende que me quede con la boca cerrada?! - le grité- ¿Y si no lo hago?- le reté  
-Entonces ya puedes olvidarte de Sakura- me amenazó  
Ahora va y me amenazá, y en mi propia casa además, me da igual quien sea, yo me levanté.  
-¡LARGUESÉ! ¡AHORA MISMO! ¡ Si no quiere tener problemas graves! - le grité furioso y él se levantó del mismo modo, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de irse me dedicó una mirada.  
-Quedas avisado- comunicó antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza

Yo me desplomé en el sofá apretando fuertemente los puños - ese hombre esta loco- me dije a mi mismo y miré al techo sin pensar en nada más durante un buen tiempo, y sin previo aviso caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto...

Una pelirosa se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitación, tumbada en su rosada cama peinándose sus largos cabellos. Hasta que un estruendo hizo que se sobresaltara, era el ruido de una puerta cerrándose con mucha fuerza.  
La pelirosa se levantó de su cama dejando su pequeño cepillo azul en su mesilla de noche para luego revisar si todo andaba correctamente. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se podía oír las voces de su padre y de su madre, al parecer estaban discutiendo, otra vez. Desde su posición se podía ver las escaleras de caracol en las que estaban ellos dos.

-¿Qué te esta pasando Itomi?- le preguntó con miedo mi madre  
-¡Déjame en paz, mujer! ¡Vete a lavar los platos o a hacer algo de mujeres! Y hazlo bien por una vez en tu vida, ¡estúpida!- exclamó agobiado mientras pasaba a su lado ignorándola y subiendo las escaleras. En ese momento pude ver las tímidas lágrimas asomarse en los ojos de mi madre, y apreté mucho los puños pero una especie de alarma sonó en mi interior cuando escuche los pasos de mi padre dirigirse hacia mi habitación pero yo seguía de pie en la puerta parada hasta que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e hizo que reaccionara por fin; corrí a mi cama y me tumbé en ella.

TOC – TOC

-¿Si?- pregunté disimulando como si no supiera nada de lo ocurrido  
-Sakura soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?- me "preguntó" abriendo la puerta y pasando sin más, yo solo lo miré con mala cara aunque él no lo notó  
-Me gustaría hablar contigo de un tema serio- me dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama  
-¿De que se trata?- en mi voz se podía notar un poco de miedo  
-Sakura, no vas a volverte a ver con ese chico, Naruto- anunció dándome órdenes, tomando como siempre decisiones por mi  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUE?! - le pregunte alterada  
-El no es ni bueno ni digno de ti – escupió las palabras con rabia- Y por que lo digo yo y punto- me dijo con dureza y voz autoritaria.  
Por un impulso yo me levanté de mi cama enojada y le mire con mi peor mirada.  
-Tú que sabrás – dije con frialdad- ni siquiera lo conoces- mis palabras eran frías como el hielo  
-Lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para asegurarme de que no es de fiar- contestó  
-¡Cállate!- le grité y el me miró sorprendido pues nunca me había revelado contra él- tu no sabes nada, no sabes nada ni de él ni de mi, ¡¿acaso tú eres mejor?! - pregunté con rabia- sales sin avisar, pasas noches sin volver a casa sin dar ni una noticia de si estas vivo o muerto, llegas borracho y armas bronca con mamá y ella te tiene que aguantar, traes a tus "amigos" que lo único que hacen es entran en la cocina a beber y fumar puros y ensuciar por supuesto , te gastas NUESTRO dinero en tus caprichos, gritas desaforadamente, eres egoísta, machista, egocéntrico, prepotente, mal educado, ignoras cuando te hablan, ¡tú no llegas ni a la punta de sus talones! y - iba a seguir pues tenia mucho más que decir pero...

Me tiro del pelo con fuerza haciendo que me acercara a él, me abofeteó dos veces en la cara y me empujo con brusquedad haciendo que me diera un fuerte golpe contra la puerta de mi armario, rompiéndome así el labio y caíendo al suelo. Yo estaba en el suelo tendida y él volvió a acercarse a mi, cogiéndome del pelo y tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-A partir de hoy niñata, controlaré todo lo que hagas como nunca lo ha hecho nadie en tu puta vida, ¡¿lo has entendido?!- me gritó para luego soltar mi cabeza con fuerza e irse de mi habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Yo me abracé en posición feto y después de 20 minutos tendida en el suelo, me levanté lentamente pues me dolía bastante la cara y me mire al espejo horrorizada, mis rosados cabellos estaban alborotados, mis ojos jade estaban hinchados por el llanto y los golpes, mi labio roto y sangrando, dí un grito ahogado de horror al verme de tal modo. Y escuche las pisadas de alguien acercarse a mi dormitorio, mire con miedo la puerta deseando que no fuera él.

-Sakura, cariño ¿estas..- decía mientras abría lentamente la puerta pero al verme me miro con temor- Sakura hija, ¡¿que te ha pasado?!- gritaba mientras se acercaba a mi corriendo e intento tocarme.  
-¡No me toques!- grité enfadada- Si ya sabes lo que ha pasado, no es la primera vez que ÉL lo hace-dije con frialdad y amargura.  
-Sakura perdóname hija, él me prometió que no volvería a pasar y yo..- empezó a llorar mientras con sus manos intentaba esconder su rostro, yo solo la miraba con frialdad.  
-Te avisé y no me escuchaste-le confesé- pero te puedo asegurar que es la última vez que esa cosa me toca- advertí

Desde que empezó todo no he vuelto a ser feliz , yo estaba sumida entre las tinieblas , no quería salir de casa, pasando las noches en vela... y desde luego con el colegio.. por culpa de Sayaka no fue todo mejor pero aún así es mejor que estar en esta casa, estaba tan perdida...hasta que llegó él, un caballero de cabellos dorados como el de los ángeles y ojos azules como el cielo, él fue mi luz, Naruto realmente me rescato de la oscuridad.

Mamá, papá y yo eramos muy felices, una familia normal y corriente, nos respetábamos los unos a los otros, si algo nos molestaba lo decíamos sin ser criticados, siempre estábamos riendo pero...  
Cuando yo cumplí 15, ÉL cambió, al principio casi ni lo notamos, el bebía siempre pero moderadamente alguna copa que otra y lo dejaba; el problema afloró cuando ya no se conformaba con beber poco sino que bebía una botella o dos de whisky él solo, y luego empezó a frecuentar bares, volver a altas horas de la noche sin dar explicaciones, y eso mes tras mes hasta que mamá se canso y fue a exigirle una explicación, él se enfureció... la llamó de todo, rompió varios objetos de la casa y finalmente la golpeó. Ese fue el primer golpe pero no el último. Siempre cuando discutían ella acababa llorando, él volvía con un ramo de flores y un abrazo y ella lo perdonaba, sin más. Pero no todo se queda ahí, cuando mamá salia el controlaba todo lo que ella hacía, los sitios donde frecuentaba, sus amistades, invadía su espacio, tenia celos excesivos de amigos/as, compañeros de trabajo o incluso familiares, le obligaba a vestirse como el quisiera, revisaba sus pertenencias e incluso alguna que otra vez la ha obligado a tener relaciones con él. Yo lo observaba todo en silencio, sin poder hacer nada pues cuando intentaba decir algo mamá aún siempre lo defendía con cosas como " ha tenido un mal día", " no lo culpes, realmente la cena ya debería estar preparada", "realmente era una ropa inadecuada", " me controla por que me quiere", y cosas así y lo peor es que ¡ella misma se lo cree! Y todavía le parece raro cuando llega tarde a casa sin avisar o cuando no viene a dormir, siempre lo ha defendido y no entiendo porque. ¿Realmente ella cree que eso es el amor? Tener que aguantar maltratos tanto físicos como psicológicos , estar en casa sin poder expresarse libremente, poner una ropa bonita y muchas cosas más... Yo simplemente no podría estar con alguien así.

-Mira mamá- le dije con voz cansada- mírame bien... porque esta será la última vez que me veas, ya no puedo más- dije mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos- si estas dispuesta a seguir con él después de todo, yo no te lo impediré pero ese hombre te volverá a pegar, a insultar y a jugar contigo, y si sigue así puede.. que hasta te mate- le dije y ella me miró con temor- prepararé mis maletas y me iré a casa de alguien hasta que pueda conseguir algún trabajo para mantenerme- anuncié cambiando de tema.  
-Pero hija, solo tienes 16 años, no puedes conseguir trabajo, ni irte de casa necesitas la supervisión de un adulto- me decía desesperada  
-No te preocupes ya lo tengo todo pensado, lo único que quiero es que me firmes los papeles de mi emancipación – le dije fría  
-¿Quieres emanciparte?- me preguntó confusa  
-Así es, estoy apunto de cumplir mis 17 y quiero tener una vida tranquila- le dije serena  
-Pero- la interrumpí  
- Es eso o lo denuncio, y con estas pruebas- dije señalando mi cara- estoy segura de que lo meterían en la cárcel si yo quiero, así que si quieres insistir en estar al lado de alguien que no te quieres ese no mi problema sino el tuyo ...pero esto.. para mi ¡se acabo! Esta noche alguien vendrá a por mis cosas- dije cogiendo mi celular y saliendo por la puerta.  
-Sakura ¡por favor!¡por favor!-decía gritando desesperadamente pero yo hice caso omiso y aceleré el paso, baje corriendo las escaleras y me fui.

Yo caminaba lentamente por la calle,mientras derraba un mar de lágrimas, no todo lo que dije era cierto, mi madre me importa y mucho pero, ¿que puedo hacer? Si ella sigue empeñada en creer que él la ama,me dolía, duele mucho ver a mi madre sufrir de esa manera pero de momento no puedo hacer nada; mi celular no dejaba de sonar así que lo tuve que apagar. Caminé durante 10 minutos y finalmente me detuve delante de una casa, me adentré en el jardín y toque la puerta.

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué narices te ha pasado?! - me preguntó preocupado Naruto mientras se acercaba rápidamente a mi y me sostenía la cara- ¡¿Quién demonios te ha hecho esto?! - por un momento juraría que sus ojos se volvieron de un color carmesí, esa mirada me dio escalofríos y al verlo tan enfadado temblé de miedo pero al parecer el lo notó y suavizó aunque solo sea un poco la voz- vamos- agarró mi mano con delicadeza y firmeza y nos adentramos en su casa, subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a su habitación, una vez allí el cerro la puerta y entro en el baño, al cabo de 1 minuto salió con el mismo botiquín que alguna vez utilicé para curarle las heridas.

-Sakura-chan se que no te apetecerá hablar de ello y lo entiendo pero por favor necesito saber que te ha ocurrido- sus ojos desprendían un brillo que no pude distinguir de que se trataba y su tono era de suplica  
-Fue..fue.. mi padre- confesé muy avergonzada pues admitir este tipo de cosas no es fácil  
-Tú...- se quedo un momento en silencio- ¡Ese hijo de ****! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡ Juro que mataré a ese cabronazo con mis propias manos!- decía gritando y yo volví a temblar y le miré con miedo en mis ojos , Naruto cuando estaba así me daba mucho miedo y en cierto modo me recordaba a mi padre, por eso odiaba verlo así. Yo.. odiaba a mi padre.  
-¡No! Sakura-chan por favor no me temas por favor no me mires así, yo ¡jamás! ¡nunca! ¡me oyes?!nunca te pondría las manos encima si tu no me lo pidieras, no importa para que, ni te insultaría de ninguna forma, sabes que yo te trataría como a mi propia carne y te amaría y te amo más que a mi propia vida, ¡te lo juro!- me dijo riendo y en mi corazón algo se encendió, nadie se ha preocupado tanto por mí como lo ha hecho Naruto, ni me había dado tanto cariño como él ,ni siquiera mi madre.  
-Naruto, muchas gracias, no sé como podría devolverte todo lo que haces por mí – le confesé  
-Hay un modo...- me decía ¿tímido?- Quédate a mi lado para siempre- me pidió y mi corazón dio un salto.  
-Naruto- lo llamé suavemente-¿quieres saber porque me enamore de ti?- le pregunté y el asintió- fue porque tu nunca me has mentido, ni ocultado nada, eres la persona en la que más confío en este mundo, me has querido tal y como soy, con mi carácter explosivo.. mis defectos.. siempre has estado ahí para mí, en los buenos pero también en los malos momentos, me has cuidado cuando he estado enferma, protegido y dado cariño cuando más lo necesitaba e incluso cuando no; y es por eso y por mucho más que...¡TE AMO! Te amo con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma, todas mis fuerzas y toda mi mente- dije lo que salio desde lo más profundo de mi alma; pero la mirada de Naruto cambió a una muy triste para luego mirarme serio y con determinación.

-Sakura-chan yo.. bueno.. hay algo que sí te he estado ocultando durante bastante tiempo, Sakura-chan...no se como decirte esto- dijo cogiendo mucho aire- pero...tú padre e Ino, llevan viéndose a escondidas y acostándose juntos hace más de 3 años y todavía lo siguen haciendo- me confesó y yo me quede estática,la noticia fue impactante tanto que... no me movía, mis pulmones se cerraban, el aire no me llegaba, mi corazón se oprimía, mi cabeza daba vueltas y me estaba empezando a marear ; y es que...¡ mi mejor amiga! Mi "hermana" me ha traicionado, engañado, reído y burlado de mi confianza, y... Naruto..MI Naruto lo sabía y me lo ha estado ocultando durante ¡3 años!.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin cesar, yo agaché la cabeza durante un momento, estaba bloqueada, mi menta no pensaba en nada solo sentía dolor, un dolor que me estaba quemando por dentro.

-Sakura-chan...- me llamó y yo levanté la cabeza, le vi ahí con sus ojos azules como el cielo, mirándome como nunca lo había hecho, su mirada era triste pero no me importo.  
-Saku- me intentó llamar  
-No- dije suavemente con mi voz quebrada, me levante y las lágrimas todavía no cesaban, yo me giré para irme pero Naruto agarro de mi brazo suavemente haciendo que yo me girará hacia él mas yo no le miraba a la cara, miraba a la derecha, a la nada- por favor- supliqué- Yo... No puedo ni mirarte a la cara- dije con la voz más quebrada que nunca y pude sentir como su corazón dio un vuelco, me soltó lentamente haciendo un recorrido por mi brazo hasta llegar a un suave roce de nuestras manos, volví a girarme y caminé despacio, esta vez no me detuvo, salí de aquella gran casa y comencé a vagar como un zombi por las calles.

Mamá... Ino... y ahora...Naruto

Ella se fue hace más de 20 minutos pero yo aun seguía allí parado, no podía moverme, ni quería.

Por favor- Yo..No puedo ni mirarte a la cara

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra y otra y otra vez, y dolió no tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que dolió, ella estaba magullada y no solo por fuera si no también por dentro, su mirada era sin vida, sin brillo, sin ni una pizca de esperanza, la fallé cuando más me necesitaba y quería morir por ello , no puedo explicar el vacío, la tristeza,la impotencia, la rabia, decepción,todos estos sentimientos que me oprimían el pecho, era inexplicable; finalmente mi cuerpo reaccionó y desde luego no de buena manera pues me desplomé en el suelo y lloré por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yo seguí vagando por las calles durante un buen tiempo sin poder sacar de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar. Y es que todavía no me lo puedo creer. En un solo día he perdido lo más importante de mi vida, mi familia, amiga y mi único amor.

-¿Quién me queda ahora?- me pregunté a mi misma- Tal vez...Sasuke..- me ilusioné por unos segundos- No, no quiero romperle también el corazón, sé que el quiere a Ino- y al nombrar a esta persona un sentimiento de vacío me invadió- Ino.. ¡¿por que?!- grité lo último a la nada mirando al cielo y en ese momento empezó a llover, al parecer el cielo también llora conmigo.


End file.
